


No Future Without You

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Course contre la montre, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, J'aurais pu appeler cet OS "sauver Louis", Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mais aussi plein de fluff, Major spoiler :, NI HARRY NI LOUIS NE MEURENT, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Premonitions, Saving Louis, Voilà euh, fluff fluff, je qualifie ça de fantastique parce que Harry a un pouvoir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis qu'il est enfant, Harry est doté d'un don singulier -ou plutôt d'une malédiction : il assiste régulièrement à la mort de quelqu'un dans ses cauchemars, et la sinistre vision s'accomplit toujours dans la journée qui suit. Il n'a jamais réussi à sauver personne grâce à ses prédictions, jusqu'à ce que son destin s'entrelace avec celui d'un certain garçon aux yeux bleus, qui ravit son coeur, et sur lequel le sort semble continuer de s'acharner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Future Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir ouvert cet OS :) Je suis assez contente de mon idée (qui n'est sans doute pas très originale), elle m'a bien inspirée, au point que j'ai peur de ne pas l'avoir assez exploitée lol. Mais voilà ce que ça a donné ! J'espère que ça vous plaira <3 
> 
> Le concept est fantastique, il y a un élément de surnaturel, que j'ai choisi de laisser parfaitement inexpliqué parce que je trouvais ça plus intéressant de juste l'inclure et l'utiliser sans se creuser la tête pour monter une explication crédible... Désolée si ça vous frustre ! Il faut suspendre sa raison et juste accepter le principe :P 
> 
> J'ai classé l'OS dans MATURE. D'habitude, je mets EXPLICIT à cause des scènes sexuelles, surtout. Là, il n'y a pas de sexe (seulement une allusion, désolée, ça ne rentrait pas lol), mais je voulais marquer le fait que ça soit assez sombre. Il y a plusieurs récits des accidents auxquels Harry assiste dans ses rêves (c'est le concept). Rien d'affreux non plus, je n'ai pas détaillé d'horreurs, mais ça donne une tonalité assez flippante parfois. Soyez juste prévenus =) Je ne veux choquer personne. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'amour absolu et de moments mignons et tout et tout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Comme d'habitude, j'y suis allée à fond dans le dégoulinant ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture x

**NO FUTURE WITHOUT YOU**

 

 

 

 

Au début, Harry pensait simplement qu’il s’agissait de cauchemars. Tous les trois ou quatre mois, depuis qu’il était tout petit, il faisait un terrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar extrêmement vivide, dans lequel les images étaient chaudes, palpables, sanglantes ; dans lequel les sons étaient stridents, concrets, poignants. Un cauchemar qui ne laissait aucun indice à Harry pour le distinguer de la réalité. Il n’était jamais conscient du fait qu’il était en train de dormir, pendant ce genre de rêves. Pour lui, c’était réel. Il le sentait jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, et lorsqu’il se réveillait en sursaut, généralement en hurlant ou sanglotant ou tremblant de tous ses membres, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu’il était toujours dans son lit, en sueur, dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Ces cauchemars lui donnaient toujours la nausée ; certains le rendaient même si malade que ses parents étaient obligés de le laisser rester au lit toute la journée qui suivait, parce qu’il était juste incapable de se lever, trop bouleversé. Parce que ce n’était pas seulement que les cauchemars faisaient réel, et résonnaient dans tout le corps de Harry. C’était que les cauchemars étaient particulièrement horribles.

 

Les cauchemars montraient toujours la mort.

 

Les cauchemars étaient assez rares pour que les parents de Harry ne s’en inquiètent pas vraiment, se contentant de l’évoquer vaguement devant le pédiatre qui leur parla de terreurs nocturnes répandues et de rituels de coucher pour rassurer les jeunes enfants. Mais ils étaient assez fréquents pour que Harry commence à s’interroger.

 

La première fois qu’il réalisa que ses cauchemars étaient peut-être différents de cauchemars habituels -même si au fond, il avait toujours su-, Harry avait huit ans. C’était un bel été, cette année-là, plein de vergers en fleurs et de soleil gourmand, et la petite fille de la maison en bas de la rue était morte.

 

-Elle venait de fêter ses quatre ans, chuchotait sa mère à son beau-père, Robin, qui venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Oh mon dieu, ils doivent être… C’est juste affreux. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s’est passé ?

 

-Elle s’est noyée dans la piscine en plastique.

 

Anne et Robin tournèrent tous les deux brusquement la tête vers Harry, qui jouait aux figurines sur le tapis du salon, depuis le canapé où ils étaient assis.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu as dit, mon chéri ? fit sa mère, fronçant les sourcils.

 

Harry ne releva pas la tête.

 

-La petite fille. T’as demandé ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle s’est noyée dans la piscine.

 

Anne regarda vers Robin pour avoir une confirmation. Celui-ci acquiesça, l’air tout aussi surpris que la mère de Harry.

 

-Harry, comment tu sais ça ? demanda son beau-père.

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis se figea.

 

-Je…

 

Son esprit était blanc. La question de Robin était comme un mur qu’il ne pouvait pas franchir. Comment savait-il ? Comment savait-il pour la petite fille blonde ? Il ne parvenait pas  à se rappeler.

 

-Est-ce que tu as entendu quelqu’un en parler ? insista sa mère.

 

Harry se sentait comme paralysé. Après un autre moment de silence, Robin intervint :

 

-Il a juste dû surprendre une conversation dans la rue, il jouait au foot devant la maison ce matin. C’est ça, Harry ?

 

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Sa mère lui jeta encore un drôle de regard avant de lui sourire, et de faire signe à Robin de la suivre dans la cuisine pour continuer leur discussion morbide à l’abri des oreilles des enfants.

 

Harry était resté immobile comme une statue. Il n’avait entendu personne parler de la mort de la fille avant Robin. Personne ne lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé. Il le savait d’ailleurs.

 

_Un jardin. Ses parents sont rentrés dans la maison pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Ils attendent des invités, alors ils s’y prennent à l’avance. La fillette blonde reste seule dans la petite piscine, profonde de 45 cm,  où elle barbote depuis déjà plusieurs heures, faisant flotter ses poupées et ses animaux en plastique. Le soleil tape. Sa mère lui a remis plusieurs fois de la crème solaire, mais la petite fille a refusé de garder son chapeau, qui n’arrête pas de lui tomber sur les yeux. Sa mère a fini par abandonner. Mais le soleil tape, tape, tape, depuis des heures sur la petite tête blonde. La canicule s’abat de plus en plus et la petite fille commence à se sentir mal. Des petits points blancs dansent devant ses yeux. Ses parents sont toujours dans la maison. Le soleil tape. Tape. Lumière aveuglante. L’enfant veut lui échapper. Elle essaye de se lever, mais a un vertige et sa vision se brouille encore plus. Le soleil la tient. Elle respire fort. La fillette blonde bat des paupières, mais le malaise la rattrape, d’un blanc éblouissant, et elle glisse dans l’inconscience. Elle s’effondre dans la piscine. Son visage s’enfonce dans l’eau. 45 cm, c’est déjà trop. Quand on n’a. Pas d’air._

 

Harry avait tout vu. Tout ressenti.

 

Dans le cauchemar qu’il avait fait la nuit précédente.

 

*

 

Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas immédiatement. Il avait huit ans. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il décida que c’était une coïncidence. Il avait rêvé de la mort d’une petite fille blonde, certes, mais après tout, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il s’agissait de celle du bout de la rue. Il y avait des tas de petites filles blondes. Celle de son rêve était imaginaire, puisque précisément, c’était un rêve.

 

Mais la coïncidence se répéta. Quelques mois plus tard, Harry passa devant la télévision que sa mère avait laissé allumée sur les nouvelles, pendant qu’elle s’affairait pour préparer le dîner. Le présentateur parlait d’un accident de car en Californie, qui avait coûté la vie à une cinquantaine de personnes. Ils montrèrent une photo du lieu du drame, un tournant au-dessus d’une falaise. Harry en fut comme frappé par la foudre. Il reconnaissait. Il n’avait jamais quitté sa ville, n’avait jamais été à cet endroit, ne l’avait jamais vu dans un film. Mais il le reconnaissait. Tous les détails.

 

Il avait assisté à l’accident, dans son sommeil, la nuit dernière.

 

*

 

Il lui fallut encore trois autres fois avant que Harry ne se rende à l’évidence : parfois, il voyait le futur. Et pas n’importe quel futur : c’était toujours la mort de quelqu’un dans un événement violent. Un accident. Un meurtre. Un suicide. Pas forcément une personne de son quartier, une personne qu’il connaissait ; au contraire, depuis la petite fille blonde, cela n’avait été que des inconnus, le plus souvent à l’autre bout du pays. C’était comme si son esprit lui montrait des morts au hasard. Cela s’était confirmé à chaque fois. Son cauchemar se réalisait dans la journée qui suivait. Il guettait les conversations de son entourage et les nouvelles à la télévision avec la peur au ventre, et la confirmation tombait, implacable, l’envoyant dans un abysse de confusion. Une fois, Harry assista à la chute d’un vieil homme dans sa cuisine et à sa lente agonie, alors qu’il gisait brisé sur le carrelage, et il ne sut jamais si cela s’était vraiment réalisé, ce qui lui apporta un certain soulagement -c’était peut-être bien des coïncidences, finalement- jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne que ce n’était tout simplement pas assez important pour être mentionné au journal télévisé, mais que c’était sans doute arrivé quand même.

 

Les images morbides commencèrent à le hanter. Ce n’était pas seulement que Harry était terrifié par ce don -ou plutôt, cette malédiction-, et qu’il avait des sueurs froides à l’idée d’être associé à toutes ces morts, et qu’il avait parfois presque l’impression que son rêve était un déclencheur plus qu’une prémonition, qu’il était celui qui provoquait tous ces drames. C’était aussi qu’il se sentait  coupable. Coupable parce qu’il se passait toujours plusieurs heures avant que son cauchemar ne devienne réalité. Et Harry ne pouvait jamais l’empêcher.

 

Il n’avait jamais sauvé personne.

 

En grandissant, il essaya d’en parler à sa mère. C’était tellement lourd à porter tout seul. Terriblement lourd. Il n’était qu’un enfant. Il lui pointa des détails de ses rêves qui se recoupaient avec les événements, il lui disait ce qu’il avait vu la nuit. La première fois où sa mère fit le rapprochement entre les récits de Harry et ce qu’elle avait entendu à la radio (une explosion dans une usine chimique au Texas), elle eut un rire nerveux, et lança qu’il s’agissait d’une coïncidence. La deuxième fois, elle regarda son petit garçon d’un air effrayé, et lui demanda d’arrêter de la mener en bateau. Comme si Harry faisait un de ces tours de magie qui impressionnent les spectateurs mais qui relèvent en réalité d’une manipulation technique toute simple, un “truc”. Mais Harry n’avait pas de “truc”. Il avait juste des prémonitions, et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. La troisième fois, Anne l’envoya chez un psychologue, qui ne parvint qu’à en conclure qu’il avait une “imagination trop fertile” et à conseiller à sa mère de ne pas lui montrer de films violents.

 

Harry comprit rapidement qu’à l’image de sa propre mère, qui avait été incapable de le prendre au sérieux et s’était convaincue qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal, il ne devait pas compter sur son entourage pour le croire et l’aider. Les gens avaient peur de ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer. Un jeune garçon qui prétendait prévoir la mort de personnes au hasard, c’était trop, pour eux. Trop étrange, trop glauque. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas gérer l’idée, et ils la rejetaient, la fuyaient de toutes leurs forces. Le cerveau humain n’était pas fait pour concevoir ce qui sortait des limites. Il ne pouvait pas plus appréhender le surnaturel qui se produisait sous leurs yeux que l’infini de l’espace dans laquelle la Terre flottait. Alors Harry apprit à se taire, et à vivre avec ses cauchemars en silence.

 

Lorsqu’il commença à essayer d’empêcher les drames dont il rêvait d’arriver, il savait qu’il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. A partir de l’âge de dix ans, lorsqu’il se réveillait d’un cauchemar, son premier réflexe devint de noter tout ce qu’il avait vu qui était susceptible de l’aider à identifier le lieu, la personne, l’heure. N’importe quel détail pouvait lui être utile. C’était une démarche frustrante, car cela se révélait le plus souvent impossible ne serait-ce que de comprendre à temps _où_ la tragédie allait se dérouler. Et même lorsque Harry gagnait la course contre la montre -car la mort se produisait toujours dans la journée qui suivait la nuit du rêve, sans exception- et trouvait un nom de rue, de magasin, une indication quelconque, qu’il tapait ensuite frénétiquement sur Google, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il avait dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un avion pour sillonner les Etats-Unis, et essayer d’aller en Floride pour prévenir une jeune femme qu’il n’avait jamais rencontrée que si elle sortait dans cette boîte de nuit, ce soir, et qu’elle se rendait seule sur le parking, elle allait faire une mauvaise rencontre. Le pire, c’était quand Harry essayait de prévenir la personne à distance. Personne ne le croyait jamais. Un jour, il envoya un email -sans doute bourré de fautes-  au directeur marketing d’une entreprise d'informatique, qu’il avait vu s'effondrer un soir dans les locaux vides, le visage violet, victime d'une attaque quelconque, et qu’il avait identifié grâce au nom de la société aperçue sur le mur du bâtiment, dans son cauchemar, et au site internet qui recensait leurs employés. Il n’eut jamais de réponse. Lorsqu’il retourna sur le site de la société, quelques jours plus tard, il trouva un texte d’hommage à l’homme qui avait bien trouvé la mort le jour où Harry l’avait vu. Il appela la police à plusieurs reprises -pour une fusillade dans une université, pour le meurtre d’un jeune homme par un gang de motards, pour une bombe dans un bus- mais les officiers lui riaient toujours au nez, le grondaient, ou alors, le soupçonnaient d’être le coupable ; ils commençaient à poser des questions : quel âge avait-il ? Ses parents savaient-ils qu’il appelait ? Comment avait-il appris pour le crime ? Harry paniquait et raccrochait rapidement, espérant que les forces de l’ordre feraient quand même quelque chose. A sa connaissance, cela n’avait jamais marché. Sa mère finit par repérer dans les factures de téléphone les appels qu’il passait à la police, crut qu’il s’amusait à faire des blagues, et il endura une leçon de morale pénible sur la nécessité de laisser les lignes disponibles pour les vrais appels au secours et ne pas gêner les gens dans leur travail. Elle lui interdit de passer des coups de fil sans qu’elle ne soit dans la pièce. Heureusement, Harry effaçait l’historique de l’ordinateur familial après ses recherches, et elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu’il y faisait. Elle ne restreignit pas son accès à Internet, et Harry continua ses enquêtes et ses messages désespérés.

 

Cela ne marchait jamais. Jamais. Il continuait d’échouer. Il ne sauvait jamais personne. Et le poids sur son coeur s’alourdissait à chaque nouveau cauchemar.

 

*

 

_Une allée. Le ballon vole dans les airs. Le garçon l’a frappé trop fort, comme souvent. Sa mère lui dit pourtant souvent de faire attention, car il a déjà perdu plusieurs balles de foot en les envoyant sous les roues d’une voiture, dans le jardin d’un voisin peu coopératif, ou dans la mare de l’autre côté de la route. Mais l’adolescent n’est pas très doué pour tenir compte des consignes. Cette fois, le ballon va se jucher sur le toit de leur maison. Haut, tout en haut. Le garçon grimace soupire, s’immobilise pour réfléchir. C’est son dernier ballon. Il en a besoin pour l’entraînement du lendemain. Sa mère ne voudra pas lui en racheter un de sitôt. Alors il escalade la gouttière et s’agrippe pour se hisser sur le toit, avec difficulté. Il se lève, jette un coup d’oeil en bas, saisi par le vertige. Il se redresse et commence à monter pour atteindre le ballon. Mais le toit n’est plus en très bon état. Le pied du garçon se pose sur une tuile qui, soudain, se décroche. Son pied dérape, l’autre patine dans le vide. Il n’a pas de prises avec ses mains. Complètement déséquilibré, l’adolescent bascule en arrière. Un éclair de panique traverse ses beaux yeux bleus, au moment où il comprend qu’il ne pourra pas arrêter sa chute. Il ne peut rien faire, à part battre inutilement des bras. Il ne crie pas. Dégringolant du toit presque gracieusement, il atterrit violemment sur le dos, sur le sol de béton devant le garage. Il tombe mal. Bruit sourd qui explose dans son crâne. Quelque chose craque. Sa position est tordue. Ses yeux bleus restent grand ouverts, tournés vers le ciel, mais ils ne le voient plus. Sang._

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et aspira une goulée d’air, les entrailles retournées. Le visage du garçon, rendu si pâle par la mort et par le contraste avec la flaque rouge sous son corps, s’était imprimé derrière ses rétines, comme les visages de tous ceux qu’il avait vus dans ses cauchemars précédents, mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent.

 

Quelque chose de crucial.

 

-Je sais où c’est, réalisa Harry à voix haute, toujours assis dans son lit. Je sais où il habite.

 

Le jardin du garçon aux yeux bleus. Il l’avait déjà vu. Il avait déjà vu cette maison avant son rêve, en passant. Il se rappelait surtout de la mare, en face. Harry en était sûr. C’était dans sa ville. C’était ici, tout près.  Ce qui voulait dire que… Qu’il avait une chance de… Qu’il pouvait peut-être… Harry dégringola presque de son lit, le coeur battant, courut dans le couloir, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

 

-Maman !

 

Anne passait justement au bas de l’escalier et sursauta en voyant son fils surgir comme un diable de sa boîte.

 

-Harry ! Tu es réveillé ?

 

Harry s’immobilisa à sa hauteur.

 

-Maman, est-ce que je peux, euh… aller… faire du vélo ? haleta-t-il, improvisant une excuse. Est-ce que je peux aller faire du vélo ?

 

Sa mère le contempla d’un air soupçonneux.

 

-Maintenant ? Mais tu viens de te lever !

 

Harry lui fit un grand sourire pour l’adoucir, masquant son appréhension. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure le garçon aux yeux bleus allait tomber du toit. Cela pouvait être imminent. Il devait se dépêcher.

 

-Mais il fait beau, et j’ai vraiment très envie d’y aller ! Maman… S’il te plaiiit.

 

Vite, vite, vite.

 

-Tu peux y aller, mais tu prends ton petit-déjeuner d’abord, décida sa mère.

 

-Je n’ai pas f-

 

-Harry, il est hors de question que tu ailles pédaler sous le soleil sans rien avoir dans le ventre.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Cela allait lui faire perdre du temps.

 

-Mais…

 

-Sinon c’est simple, tu ne vas pas faire de vélo.

 

-D’accord, d’accord !

 

Harry avala deux tartines et un chocolat chaud en un temps record, si vite qu’il s’en donna presque mal au ventre. Il sortit de table avant même d’avoir fini sa dernière bouchée, et se précipita dans sa chambre.

 

-Harry, tu te brosses les dents avant de partir !

 

Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il saisit son sac à dos rouge, fourra son ballon de football dedans, attrapa son casque de vélo, et redescendit les escaliers en trombe.

 

-Harry Edward Styles !

 

Harry était déjà dehors. Il se précipita dans le garage pour prendre son vélo, son sac calé sur ses épaules, posa ses pieds sur les pédales et se lança sur la route, les membres un peu fébriles, sentant la nervosité le gagner. Il fila le long du trottoir, pédalant de toutes ses forces, un filet de sueur lui coulant bientôt dans le cou. Il traversa toute la ville presque sans reprendre sa respiration, roulant à un rythme effréné, en se répétant _“je vais arriver à temps, je vais arriver à temps, je vais arriver à temps”_.

 

Il reconnut la rue de la maison de son rêve en la dépassant. Harry pila et fit immédiatement demi-tour pour s’y engager en pédalant comme un dératé. Il n’avait jamais été aussi terrifié. Et s’il arrivait et que le garçon aux yeux bleus gisait déjà par terre, se noyant dans son sang ? Et s’il assistait à l’arrivée des secours impuissants, à la douleur de sa famille ? Harry n’était pas assez fort pour supporter ce spectacle. Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait se pardonner de ne pas avoir sauvé le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il devait le sauver. Il aperçut la mare, et bientôt, tournant la tête, le jardin de son cauchemar. Harry faillit s’étaler sur le sol en descendant de son vélo avec trop d’empressement. Il l’abandonna sur le trottoir, sans plus s’en préoccuper. Harry manqua de s’effondrer sur le sol de soulagement en arrivant à proximité du jardin.

 

Le garçon aux yeux bleus était là, bien vivant. Il se tenait debout devant la maison, les mains sur les hanches, le regard tourné vers le toit.

 

Harry se rendit compte qu’il fixait son ballon, coincé sur le toit, exactement comme dans son cauchemar. Il était arrivé à peine quelques secondes avant l’événement dont il avait rêvé.

 

Le garçon s’apprêtait à monter sur le toit.

 

-Attends ! cria-t-il, sans réfléchir, juste pour l’arrêter, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre.

 

L’adolescent sursauta et pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Harry.

 

Ses yeux étaient encore plus intenses que dans son rêve.

 

Il y eut une pause. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de fixer désespérément le garçon en pensant très fort _“ne monte pas, ne monte pas”_ , comme s’il pouvait lui transmettre le message rien que par la détermination de son esprit.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? lança le garçon, d’un ton un peu méfiant.

 

Il devait avoir treize ans, peut-être quatorze. Il semblait un peu plus âgé que Harry.

 

-Je-

 

Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. L’adolescent écarta les bras d’un air interrogateur, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry.

 

-Tu es qui ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu dans le quartier.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas monter sur le toit, lâcha Harry à toute vitesse.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Tu… Tu allais monter sur le toit. Pour chercher ton ballon. Tu. Tu ne devrais pas. C’est vraiment dangereux, tu sais. Tu pourrais tomber.

 

Le garçon eut un petit rire abasourdi. Il devait prendre Harry pour un fou, à débarquer comme ça dans son jardin pour lui donner des ordres.

 

-Ah ouais ? Et comment je fais pour le récupérer, alors ? J’en ai besoin !

 

-C’est trop dangereux, souffla de nouveau Harry en secouant la tête.

 

Le garçon dans le jardin roula des yeux.

 

-Ecoute… C’est gentil de s’inquiéter, hein, mais on ne se connaît pas, ni rien, donc tes conseils, tu peux te les garder. Je veux mon ballon. Je sais ce que je fais, ça va me prendre deux minutes de grimper…

 

-Je peux te prêter le mien ! s’écria Harry.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Mon ballon, je-

 

Harry ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sac pour sortir le ballon en question, et s’avança vers le garçon aux yeux bleus pour le lui tendre. Celui-ci le regardait d’un air de plus en plus ahuri.

 

-Tu peux l’avoir, ça ne me dérange pas, fit timidement Harry. J’en ai un autre. Je n’ai pas besoin de celui-là. Tu peux le garder autant que tu veux.

 

L’adolescent saisit machinalement le ballon dans ses mains, fixant Harry comme s’il venait d’une autre planète.

 

-Tu… Tu es sûr ? dit-il finalement, l’air dépassé.

 

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 

-Comme ça, tu n’as pas besoin de monter sur le toit, insista-t-il. Puisque tu as un autre ballon. Tu pourras demander à ton père de le descendre plus tard.

 

Louis le fixa quelques instants, puis acquiesça lentement. Son regard passa du ballon sur le toit, au ballon qu’il avait dans les mains, pour s’arrêter de nouveau sur Harry.

 

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, ça ne te gêne pas de donner ton ballon à un inconnu ? Pourquoi tu n’en veux pas ? Il a l’air tout neuf.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n’y joue pas si souvent que ça. Je n’ai pas trop de copains avec qui faire du foot, et tout seul, ça m’ennuie vite.

 

-Oh.

 

Le garçon aux yeux bleus parut réfléchir une seconde.

 

-Ben, tu sais quoi ? Tu pourrais rester un peu pour qu’on joue ensemble. Tu fournis le ballon, je fournis le partenaire. Je me sentirai moins mal de te l’emprunter si tu en profites aussi.

 

Harry sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le garçon veuille de sa compagnie. Il s’attendait plutôt à ce qu’il l’envoie au diable.

 

-Vraiment ? murmura-t-il.

 

-Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? fit le garçon aux yeux bleus, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

 

Il avait un magnifique sourire.

 

-Je dois juste aller chercher mon vélo, balbutia stupidement Harry.

 

-Pas de problèmes, je t’attends ici.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire à son tour.

 

-Louis ! lança soudain une voix féminine depuis la maison.

 

Le garçon aux yeux bleus soupira.

 

-Quoi ? cria-t-il en se retournant à demi.

 

-Viens ici !

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que ! J’ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, pour tes inscriptions à ton nouveau collège.

 

-Mais, Maman ! Je suis occupé, geignit le garçon aux yeux bleus - _Louis_.

 

-Je ne vais pas le répéter, clama la voix, plus menaçante.

 

Louis fit la grimace, soufflant bruyamment.

 

-Désolé, dit-il à l’attention de Harry, qui était toujours planté là. C’est ma mère. Je dois y aller. Peut-être qu’on pourra jouer une autre fois ?

 

Harry hocha la tête, un peu déçu. Mais sa déception fut vite estompée par l’effet du sourire que lui adressa Louis.

 

-Salut, lui lança celui-ci avant de remonter vers la porte de sa maison, lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

 

Harry agita sa main en retour, ayant du mal à intégrer ce qui venait de se passer.

 

-Louis ! appela-t-il soudain.

 

-Oui ? fit celui-ci en tournant la tête vers lui.

 

-Ne monte pas sur le toit.

 

Louis eut un petit rire, et baissa les yeux sur le ballon de Harry qu’il avait gardé sous le bras.

 

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir le récupérer ? vérifia-t-il.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Alors je ne monterai pas sur le toit.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Merci, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

 

Il regarda Louis disparaître dans la maison. Puis il retourna vers son vélo. Il se remit à pédaler pour remonter la rue, jetant de petits coups d’oeil en direction de la maison de Louis, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus du tout dans son champ de vision.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il continua de sourire tout le long du trajet pour rentrer chez lui, euphorique.

 

Il l’avait fait. Enfin, il avait réussi à inverser la donne. Enfin, il avait contré ses cauchemars. Il avait sauvé quelqu’un. Et pas n’importe quel quelqu’un. Il avait sauvé Louis. Et il lui avait parlé. C’était honnêtement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 

*

 

Environ deux semaines plus tard, il ne put s’empêcher de retourner voir chez Louis.

 

La maison était vide, le panneau _A VENDRE_ bien en évidence.

 

-Ils ont déménagé il y a quelques jours, lui apprit une voisine quand elle le vit planté devant le jardin, abattu par sa découverte. Toute la petite famille, la mère, le fils, les filles. Le père change souvent de lieu de travail.

 

Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient allés. Harry ne demanda pas de précisions, et s’en alla la tête basse.

 

Il s’en remettrait. Après tout, le principal, c’était que Louis aille bien. Il avait rempli sa mission.

 

*

 

Harry ne fit pas de cauchemars prémonitoires pendant si longtemps qu’il crut qu’il en était définitivement débarrassé. Que c’était terminé. Il se dit que peut-être, parce qu’il avait réussi à sauver quelqu’un, la malédiction s’était finalement levée. Il était un peu perdu, mais ce n’était pas comme si sa faculté avait été livrée avec un manuel d’utilisation. Il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions. En tout cas, les cauchemars ne lui manquaient pas. Il n’avait jamais voulu de ce poids. Pendant un an et demi, il se sentit enfin normal.

 

_Le garçon aux yeux bleus court dans la rue, déjà en sueur. Il est en retard. Il s’est couché trop tard, la veille, ne s’est pas réveillé à temps ce matin, et sa mère n’a pas fait attention, trop débordée avec ses petites soeurs. Il arrive finalement devant la grille du collège, hors d’haleine, appuie quelques instants ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se remettre. Il hésite. S’il passe par la loge, le surveillant notera son retard, verra qu’il en est déjà à son cinquième ce mois-ci, et l’enverra directement chez le conseiller d’éducation. Le garçon n’a pas envie de subir un sermon, et il sait que s’il passe par son bureau, cela sera indiqué sur son bulletin scolaire, déjà pas toujours très brillant. Alors il se glisse par un trou dans la grille, à l’arrière du collège, et décide de passer par l’ancien bâtiment de sciences -qui n’est plus occupé et va bientôt être détruit- pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal avec lequel il communique toujours, pour pouvoir se glisser jusqu’à sa salle de cours sans se faire remarquer. Il tire sur la lourde porte qui mène au sous-sol du vieux bâtiment de sciences, qui se bloque une fois sur deux, et parvient à rentrer, ses bras tendus sous l’effort. La porte se referme avec un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il descend, et traverse le sous-sol pour atteindre la porte qui donne sur le bâtiment principal, mais quand il essaye d’ouvrir, il se rend compte qu’elle est fermée à clé. Il la secoue pendant plusieurs secondes, un peu angoissé, parce qu’il se sent enfermé, brusquement, mais rien à faire. Ils ont dû finir par comprendre que les élèves passaient tout le temps par là. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se retourne, découragé à l’idée de devoir faire demi-tour, et c’est là qu’il remarque l’épaisse fumée qui s’élève dans un coin du sous-sol. Fumée qui se transforme bientôt en flamme. Le garçon écarquille ses beaux yeux bleus. Il comprend. Les élèves viennent souvent se cacher ici pour fumer -lui-même l’a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Avec la poussière, le bois, il a suffi d’un mégot mal éteint pour que le feu prenne. Le garçon est même étonné que ça ne soit jamais arrivé avant. Il se met à trembler quand il réalise que le feu s’étend rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il retrouve l’usage de ses jambes, et se précipite vers la porte par laquelle il est rentré. Mais elle est coincée, et le garçon ne parvient pas à la faire bouger d’un poil. Il tente de rester calme, mais la fumée envahit peu à peu la pièce. Il se met à tousser. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il a peur. Il essaye de se diriger vers une fenêtre, mais elles sont toutes condamnées. Le feu crépite et dévore tout sur son passage. Brasier. Ce bâtiment est un véritable tombeau. Le garçon est piégé. Il ne peut plus respirer. Et. Tout. Brûle._

 

Harry se retrouva roulé en boule sur le sol de sa chambre plongée dans l’obscurité, la respiration sifflante. Il était tombé de son lit pendant son cauchemar. Il avait l’impression que c’était sa propre peau qui brûlait, ses poumons qui s’étaient emplis d’un brouillard sombre et mortel.

 

-Louis, hoqueta-t-il.

 

Harry se redressa sur le parquet, se mettant à genoux, tremblant.

 

-Louis, répéta-t-il.

 

Louis allait… Il était… Dans un collège… Il était… En retard pour les cours… Harry tenta de calmer le rythme affolé de ses pensées, pour y mettre de l’ordre. Louis allait mourir. Encore. Dans son collège, le matin. _Ce matin_. Oh, mon dieu. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avait-il ? Harry se leva avec un peu de peine, les jambes peu assurées, et saisit le réveil sur sa table de nuit.

 

Six heures du matin.

 

Il devait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait aller là-bas. Il devait appeler. Il devait essayer. Il devait… Que devait-il faire ? Harry saisit fébrilement le carnet qu’il gardait toujours sur sa table de nuit. Il devait se rappeler du nom du collège. Il l’avait vu, dans son rêve, il en était sûr. Mais les flammes et le visage terrifié de Louis occupaient tout son esprit, le laissant incapable de rassembler des souvenirs plus utiles, le stylo suspendu au-dessus de la feuille.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il revoyait une même personne dans ses songes. Sans doute parce que c’était la première fois que la personne ne mourait pas du premier coup.

 

Mais pourquoi Louis se retrouvait-il de nouveau menacé, si rapidement ? Comment s’était-il débrouillé pour encore se mettre en danger ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette malchance ? C’était injuste.

 

Harry se sentait complètement abattu. Il pensait que Louis était en sécurité, à vivre sa vie loin des toits et des tuiles mal fixées, et voilà qu’il n’avait que quelques heures pour l’arracher de nouveau à la mort.

 

Le nom du collège lui revint à ce moment précis, le frappant comme un projectile de lance-pierre.

 

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable -cadeau pour ses treize ans- et, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, il parcourut Internet pour localiser l’établissement scolaire. Dieu merci, ce n’était pas si loin. Louis devait avoir déménagé dans une ville voisine. Harry devait tout de même prendre deux bus pour y aller, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix. S’il se contentait d’appeler le collège à son ouverture pour les prévenir de l’incendie, il prenait le risque de ne pas être cru. Il imaginait déjà la personne du secrétariat secouer la tête, noter vaguement d’aller vérifier le bâtiment des sciences dans la journée, et rien d’autre. Cela ne sauverait pas Louis. C’était totalement fou, mais Harry avait besoin d’aller empêcher cet incendie lui-même.

 

Il enfila un sweat-shirt et prépara un sac à dos en vitesse, sans savoir quoi prendre, cette fois, et ouvrit sa fenêtre. C’était bien la première fois qu’il s’apprêtait à s’esquiver de chez lui dans le dos de ses parents. Harry était un garçon plutôt sage, en général. Il faisait ses devoirs, il ne fumait pas, il ne se droguait pas, il ne découchait pas. Mais il savait que s’ils le surprenaient, ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais partir, ou du moins, le retarderaient grandement. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être retardé. Il se glissa dans la lumière de l’aube, et se dirigea vers l’arrêt de bus du centre-ville pour attraper le premier bus de la matinée, les yeux vissés à sa montre.

 

Il arriva devant le collège avant Louis. Il en était sûr, parce qu’il avait vu la pendule qui trônait au-dessus de l’entrée du bâtiment, dans son cauchemar. Il était huit heures quarante cinq, un quart d’heure après la sonnerie, et un quart d’heure avant l’arrivée de Louis. Harry emprunta le même chemin que ce dernier dans son cauchemar ; il rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt noir sur son visage et  se glissa par le trou de la grille, nerveux à l’idée de se faire prendre, et de finir au commissariat si on se rendait compte qu’il n’était même pas un élève. C’était très étrange de reproduire ce qu’il avait vu Louis faire. Il avait l’impression de le vivre une seconde fois. Il avait l’impression que c’était lui, qui allait mourir. Harry contourna le bâtiment des sciences abandonné avec précaution, et essaya de regarder par une fenêtre, mais c’était impossible. Elles étaient barrées par des planches et peinturlurées de noir. Cependant, il entendit des voix étouffées venant de l’intérieur. Il attendit un peu, plaqué contre le mur, tendu comme un arc.

 

-Allez les mecs, venez, on est vraiment en retard là !

 

-C’est bon, ne fais pas ta chochotte, tu sais bien que Wilson ne nous dira rien…

 

-On n’a pas Wilson en première heure, idiot. On a cours de maths, avec ce vieux dragon de Browning.

 

-Merde ! J’avais oublié. Browning me déteste. T’as raison, on se casse.

 

-Eteins ta clope, Jake.

 

-Deux secondes, roh. Vous faites chier, je venais de l’allumer !

 

Les garçons finirent par sortir du bâtiment, passant par la porte par laquelle Louis allait rentrer dans… cinq minutes. Harry attendit que les collégiens ne soient plus en vue avant de tirer sur la porte -elle était aussi lourde que l’impression qu’il en avait eue à travers Louis dans son rêve- et de rentrer. Harry ne perdit pas de temps : il alla droit au coin où les élèves étaient en train de fumer quelques instants auparavant, repéra immédiatement la cigarette incandescente qui était sur le point d’enflammer un mouton de poussière, et l’écrasa fermement sous le talon de sa bottine pour l’éteindre. Harry vérifia sous sa semelle qu’il ne restait aucun risque d’incendie. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement,  que Louis rentrait déjà dans le sous-sol. Harry sentit son coeur s’accélérer.

 

Louis avait grandi. Ses traits n’avaient rien perdu en délicatesse, mais son corps s’était musclé, et il avait changé de coupe de cheveux. Ses mèches faisaient à la fois plus négligées et plus soyeuses.

 

Harry était attiré par lui. Ce n’était pas une surprise.  Louis lui plaisait déjà beaucoup lors de leur première rencontre. Harry avait juste eu deux ans depuis pour mettre un nom sur son orientation sexuelle.

 

Harry recula discrètement et resta immobile dans un coin du sous-sol, ne sachant que faire. Si Louis le voyait, il allait avoir peur. Si Louis le reconnaissait de l’histoire du ballon de football, il allait avoir _très_ peur. Il allait penser qu’il l’avait suivi. Il allait comprendre que ce n’était pas une coïncidence. Harry allait passer pour un harceleur.

 

Harry était trop raisonnable pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’aborder Louis dans ces circonstances serait une très mauvaise idée.

 

Alors il le laissa traverser le sous-sol jusqu’à la porte de l’autre côté, se contentant d’admirer ses courbes alors qu’il marchait d’un pas souple, et se glissa vers la porte d’où il venait.

 

Il devait avoir changé quelque chose dans la courbe des événements, avec son intervention, parce que la porte n’était pas bloquée. Harry l’ouvrit sans trop de difficultés.

 

-C’est fermé, lança-t-il en direction de Louis, au moment où celui-ci s’apprêtait à  essayer d’ouvrir l’autre porte.

 

Louis se retourna brusquement, mais Harry s’esquiva avant qu’il ne l’aperçoive,  non sans un pincement au coeur. De toute façon, sa capuche dissimulait son visage. Il prit la peine de bouger une grosse pierre avec son pied pour servir de cale, afin que la porte ne se referme pas derrière lui et que Louis puisse sortir sans problèmes. Même sans risquer de brûler vif, se retrouver enfermé dans un sous-sol désert et sombre n’était jamais très agréable.

 

Harry sourit sur tout le chemin du retour, même s’il se sentait épuisé, et qu’il allait être lui-même en retard pour les cours -l’ironie.

 

Il avait réussi.

 

Il avait sauvé Louis une deuxième fois.

 

La culpabilité et l’obscurité qui s’accumulaient en lui depuis qu’il était petit et assistait à la fin tragique de personnes sans pouvoir jamais les empêcher se dissipaient.

 

*

 

Harry retrouva Louis sur Facebook, en faisant défiler les dizaines de jeunes qui avaient indiqué le nom du collège sur leur profil, et en fouillant dans le cercle d’amis de chacun, un par un, parce que Louis était apparemment trop cool pour associer son Facebook à son établissement scolaire. Il ne l’ajouta pas en ami, bien sûr, se contentant de regarder les photos de lui qui étaient publiques et de parcourir sa page en rêvassant. Cela lui permit de savoir, quelques mois plus tard, que Louis avait encore déménagé, pour son entrée au lycée. ( _Oui,_ il vérifiait régulièrement sur sa page, et alors ?)

 

Son Facebook lui permit aussi de lui sauver la vie une troisième fois.

 

Harry crut bien qu’il n’y arriverait pas. Après deux ans sans cauchemars, il se réveilla en sursaut avec la vision d’un accident de voiture et du corps de Louis projeté dans les airs dans un bruit insupportable de crissement de pneus et de verre brisé. Il se mit à pleurer, les sanglots lui étouffant la poitrine, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à croire que Louis risquait encore une fois de se tuer ( _pourquoi encore Louis_ ), et ensuite parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée d’où se passait l’accident, et qu’il ne savait pas comment l’empêcher. Louis vivait dans le Kentucky, maintenant, et Harry ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. C’était impossible. Il n'en avait ni le temps ni les moyens concrets. Essuyant ses larmes, il essaya de réfléchir. Il se concentra le plus fort qu’il put et réussit à visualiser une image assez nette du garçon qui tenait le volant de la voiture -Louis était sur le siège passager, et traversait le pare-brise. Il lui semblait bien qu’il y avait d’autres personnes dans le véhicule -des filles, peut-être-, mais il n’avait vraiment bien vu que Louis et le type au volant.  Clairement, l’accident s’était produit en sortant d’une soirée, et les jeunes gens étaient très alcoolisés, y compris le conducteur. Peut-être que si Harry pouvait le convaincre de faire attention et de ne pas prendre le volant de cette voiture ivre, il pourrait empêcher l’accident. Il parcourut frénétiquement les quatre cent soixante-quinze amis Facebook de Louis pour tenter de le retrouver. Heureusement, l’adolescent avait une photo de profil où on le voyait bien. Harry se créa de faux profils pour le bombarder de messages. _“Ne prends pas le volant si tu es bourré !” “Ce soir, risque d’accident, surtout fais attention, la vie de tes amis est entre tes mains !”_. Il envoya des dizaines de messages, tout au long de la journée, espérant que son harcèlement allait faire son chemin dans l’esprit de ce Zayn, que l’avertissement allait le faire angoisser, et que ce soir, quand il irait faire la fête avec ses amis, il se rappellerait de ne pas prendre le volant après avoir vidé une bouteille de vodka. Plusieurs de ses messages s’affichèrent comme “vus”, et Zayn bloqua plusieurs de ses faux comptes. Il avait donc forcément lu. Avec un peu de chance, il penserait simplement qu’il s’agissait d’une campagne de prévention particulièrement agressive du gouvernement, et n’appellerait pas la police pour remonter à Harry à travers son adresse IP. Il continua de le harceler, sans relâche. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre, à part prier.

 

ll ne ferma pas l’oeil de la nuit, terrifié à l’idée qu’au moment même où il était étendu impuissant dans son lit, Louis pourrait être en train de rouler sans vie sur le béton.

 

Le lendemain matin, il se connecta immédiatement sur Facebook, un peu tremblant.

 

Louis et son ami venaient de poster des photos de la soirée. Ils étaient donc bien rentrés sains et saufs la veille.

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était encore passé très juste, cette fois.

 

Il ne comprenait pas. C’était la troisième fois qu’il voyait l’avenir de Louis, et il ne rêvait plus de personne d’autre. Seulement de lui. Comme s’il lui avait été… assigné. Harry supposait que l’essentiel, c’était que ce soit aussi la troisième fois que Louis s’en sorte sans dommages. Il espérait vraiment que c’était la dernière fois. Que le sort allait arrêter de s’acharner sur lui.

 

(Une partie de lui, enfouie bien loin dans son esprit logique et altruiste, ne l’espérait pas tant que ça ; tant qu’il rêvait de Louis, il était obligé de garder un lien avec lui, et tout au fond, il en était heureux.)

 

*

 

Le temps passa, et Harry partit à New York pour faire ses études de design à NYU. Il s’installa dans un petit appartement près de Greenwich Village avec Niall, un de ses amis d’enfance, profitant de son indépendance et de cette ville qui l’avait toujours fasciné.

 

Il n’avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis des années, depuis l’accident de voiture de Louis et Zayn. Il avait donc aussi perdu tout contact avec le garçon aux yeux bleus. Un jour, Louis avait désactivé son Facebook (c’était la mode, à un moment, le site étant jugé _has been_ ), et Harry s’était forcé à ne pas aller le chercher sur d’autres réseaux sociaux, à le laisser sortir de son existence. La pensée de ne plus rien savoir de ce qu’il faisait et de ne plus  voir son visage à part dans ses souvenirs était difficile, mais c’était sans doute pour le mieux. Harry se disait que tant que Louis ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, en quelque sorte, cela voulait dire qu’il allait bien. Que tant qu’il ne pensait pas à lui, il ne rêverait pas de lui, gardant toujours cette appréhension vague dans un coin de son cerveau comme quoi c’était lui qui causait les drames auxquels il assistait. Ce qui les reliait était trop tragique pour être vraiment regretté, après tout.

 

Cependant, malgré ses résolutions et sa nouvelle vie bien remplie, malgré des relations quelquefois avec des filles, mais surtout avec des garçons, dont certains avaient les yeux bleus, Harry ne put jamais complètement oublier Louis.

 

*

 

_Des buildings. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se fraye un chemin à travers la foule sur l’avenue. Il porte un débardeur qui laisse voir des tatouages sur ses bras, et un bonnet gris. Il marche rapidement, parce qu’il ne se sent jamais très à l’aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui se pressent pour aller au bureau et se piétineraient sans pitié juste pour traverser la rue les premiers.  Il porte un skateboard sous son bras. S’il se débrouille bien, il pourra grimper dessus après avoir tourné dans la 47e rue, où le trottoir est plus large. Il n’est pas pressé, il a le temps d’arriver au magasin, mais prendre de la vitesse sur sa planche lui permettra de respirer un peu. Il a son casque sur les oreilles, Enter Shikari à fond, et il agite doucement la tête en rythme. Il s’arrête quelques secondes au passage piéton et se baisse légèrement pour poser son skate sur le sol. Il met le pied sur la planche, et donne une poussée pour se lancer en avant. Il ne vérifie pas que la voie est libre. Il s’avance juste sur la route, les yeux sur le béton, sans regarder, sans réfléchir, parce qu’il est persuadé d’avoir vu que le feu était rouge pour les voitures. Il a raison. C’est à lui de passer. Mais le chauffard dans sa Mercedes noire ne se préoccupe pas du feu. Il arrive à toute allure, et le jeune homme est sur sa route. Il a juste le temps de lever la tête avant que la voiture ne le percute. Le choc est violent. Son skateboard est projeté à plusieurs mètres. Ses prunelles bleues reflètent une surprise sans fond, alors qu’il s’écrase sur le capot de la Mercedes et roule sur la chaussée. Puis ses yeux se ferment. Il reste là, allongé, le corps recroquevillé et les membres brisés, comme un pantin privé de ses fils. Une sirène se met à résonner dans la rue. Trop tard._

 

Harry se redressa en haletant dans son lit, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

 

-Oh, putain, lâcha-t-il.

 

Cela faisait si longtemps. Il n’était plus habitué à l’horreur de ses cauchemars, à la sensation de vivre l’accident, aux pensées et à la douleur de la personne qui se répercutaient en lui, comme si, pendant quelques minutes, elle ne faisait plus qu’une avec lui. La douleur de Louis.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, Louis, merde.

 

Encore. Louis, encore. Et encore une voiture. Dans un sens, c’était logique : les probabilités d’avoir un accident de la route _étaient_ relativement élevées. Mais Louis y avait déjà échappé une fois. Pourquoi lui, encore ?

 

Harry se sentait malade. Son estomac se tordit et il s’extirpa rapidement du lit, titubant jusqu’à la salle de bains en boxer. Il se laissa tomber devant la cuvette des toilettes et eut un haut-le-coeur, mais rien ne sortit. Il resta là quelques instants, le front appuyé contre la porcelaine fraîche, tentant d’inspirer et d’expirer calmement.

 

Louis. Il n’allait pas le laisser se faire renverser par ce connard de conducteur.

 

Au moins, cette fois, Harry savait exactement où l’accident aurait lieu. C’était un heureux hasard que Louis se trouve lui aussi à New York. Harry pouvait le faire. Il pouvait arriver à temps. Pas vrai ? Il se releva, s’aspergea le visage d’eau, la pâleur de son teint le frappant alors qu’il se regardait dans le miroir, et se rinça la bouche. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, et enfila le premier jean et le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il attrapa son téléphone et son portefeuille, et se rua en dehors de sa chambre.

 

Niall s’était visiblement endormi sur le canapé (il regardait des séries très tard et piquait souvent du nez devant), et se redressa en se frottant les yeux en entendant Harry passer comme une tornade dans le salon.

 

-Harry ? Où tu vas ? marmonna-t-il.

 

-J’ai… J’ai quelque chose à faire, lança Harry, trop stressé pour penser à une bonne excuse.

 

-Mais tu n’as pas cours ce matin... Je pensais que tu voulais faire la grasse matinée ?

 

Harry avait déjà ouvert la porte d’entrée.

 

-Je dois vraiment y aller, je te vois tout à l’heure !

 

L’ascenseur était en panne, et Harry descendit quatre à quatre les marches depuis le cinquième étage de son immeuble. Il se précipita sur le trottoir, guettant les voitures, et hurlant presque immédiatement en levant la main :

 

-Taxi !

 

Le taxi pila à sa hauteur. La chance était avec lui.

 

-Times Square, s’il vous plaît, lança-t-il à l’adresse du chauffeur en se propulsant littéralement sur la banquette arrière.

 

Il y avait un peu de circulation, mais c’était toujours plus rapide que prendre le métro. Harry avait les mains agrippées au siège en cuir, souhaitant de toutes ses forces pouvoir arriver à temps, les nerfs lui tordant la poitrine.

 

-Vous pouvez aller plus vite ? demanda-t-il au chauffeur d’un ton un peu désespéré.

 

Le type lui lança un coup d’oeil blasé dans le rétroviseur, mais accéléra quand même.

 

-C’est bon, c’est bon, laissez-moi là !

 

Il fourra tous les billets qu’il avait dans son portefeuille dans la main du chauffeur, sans le laisser articuler une phrase ni compter, et il ouvrit la portière. Il se retrouva sur Broadway, l’avenue que Louis remontait juste avant de tourner et de monter sur son skateboard.

 

Harry sortit son iPhone de sa poche de jean pour regarder l’heure. Non que cela l’avance beaucoup, parce qu’il ne savait pas à quelle heure Louis était censé passer exactement. Huit heures cinquante trois. Harry avait le sentiment que c’était pour bientôt. Il commença à parcourir rapidement l’avenue, fendant la foule et se tordant le cou au-dessus des têtes des gens pour tenter d’apercevoir la silhouette familière. Son sang battait dans ses tempes. _Faites que je ne le rate pas. Faites que je le trouve à temps._

 

Il reconnut son bonnet, de loin.

 

Harry se mit à courir, bousculant plusieurs personnes sans prendre le temps de s’excuser, tout son corps tendu vers le jeune homme qui marchait toujours tranquillement, à quelques pas devant lui.

 

Il rattrapa Louis à peut-être cent cinquante mètres du passage piéton où l’accident fatal devait prendre place.

 

Harry lui attrapa l’épaule, hors d’haleine, serrant un peu pour attirer son attention. Louis sursauta et s’arrêta au milieu du trottoir, pivotant vers lui. L’air étonné, il enleva son casque, d’où s’échappaient des rifs de guitare et des voix écorchées.

 

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Harry se sentait désarmé par la beauté du jeune homme. Il le dépassait d’une bonne tête, maintenant, ayant beaucoup grandi ces trois dernières années, tandis que Louis avait plutôt gagné en courbes et en charisme, et Harry fut pris de l’envie impérieuse de l’enrouler dans ses bras et de poser son menton sur sa tête. Ce qui était un peu. Bizarre. Il avait beau l’avoir revu dans ses rêves, la présence de Louis le frappait concrètement maintenant, et allumait des étincelles jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

 

-Oui ? finit par dire Louis, en arquant un sourcil, devant le silence prolongé de Harry.

 

-Hum, je... articula Harry.

 

Il avait besoin d’une excuse pour gagner une minute supplémentaire. Il devait juste le retenir le temps que la Mercedes folle passe sur la 47e rue.

 

-Je n’ai pas toute la journée, soupira Louis, mais ses yeux s’attardaient sur le visage de Harry, descendant même un peu sur son corps.

 

Le trouvait-il à son goût ? Harry se retint de rougir, et lâcha :

 

-Désolé, mais, en fait… Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose.

 

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Harry manquait un peu d’imagination pour entamer une conversation faussement naturelle.

 

Louis baissa les yeux sur ses affaires, glissant une main dans sa poche, vérifiant visiblement qu’il n’avait rien perdu. (Il n’avait rien perdu, bien sûr).

 

-Ah bon ?  Je ne… Qu’est-ce que j’ai laissé tomber ?

 

Du coin de l’oeil, Harry vit la Mercedes foncer vers le passage piéton où Louis aurait dû se trouver, exactement conforme à la vision qu’il en avait eue dans son rêve, le moteur vrombissant, roulant à peine droit, et il la regarda disparaître dans la rue sans avoir renversé personne. Une fois encore, Harry avait joué et gagné. Le soulagement fusa et ses muscles tendus depuis son réveil se déplièrent enfin.

 

Il concentra son attention sur Louis, qui attendait sa réponse, une expression d’incompréhension sur le visage. Harry ne voulait pas se faire d’idées, mais Louis était probablement un minimum intéressé par lui. Sinon, il aurait continué son chemin depuis longtemps. _Qu’est-ce que j’ai laissé tomber ?_ venait-il de demander.

 

-Mon coeur, fit Harry.

 

Il y eut une pause.

 

Puis Louis se mit à rire. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, faisant ressortir les fossettes aux coins de sa bouche.

 

-Oh, mon dieu ! dit Louis en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sérieusement ? C’est la pire phrase de drague que j’ai jamais entendue !

 

-Vraiment ? rebondit Harry. Une fois, quelqu’un m’a demandé si j’étais chirurgien, parce qu’il sentait que je pourrais réparer son coeur.

 

Louis pouffa de nouveau, les joues rosies par l’amusement.

 

-Mince alors... C’est terrible. Est-ce que ça a marché ?

 

-Je ne me rappelle pas, répondit honnêtement Harry.

 

C’était pendant une soirée très arrosée. C’était possible qu’il ait embrassé le type, sans doute pas plus.

 

-Alors ça n’a pas marché, pointa Louis. Sinon, tu serais peut-être heureux en couple à l’heure actuelle.

 

-Si c’est ta vision, j’espère que tu es conquis par mon approche.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire. Mais il parut soudain se troubler, dévisageant de nouveau Harry.

 

-Pardon, mais… Est-ce que- Est-ce qu’on se connaît ?

 

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur les traits de Harry.

 

-Parce que j’ai l’impression de t’avoir déjà vu.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire toute la vérité. Mais…

 

-On vivait dans la même ville, expliqua-t-il, à mi-voix. Dans le Michigan.

 

Un éclair traversa le regard de Louis et son visage s’éclaira.

 

-Tu… Tu es le garçon qui m’a donné son ballon ! s’écria-t-il. Je te reconnais ! Wow, tu as bien grandi, mais…

 

-Je ne t’ai jamais oublié, avoua Harry, dans un accès de hardiesse. Je t’ai reconnu dans la rue, et j’ai pensé que je devais… tenter ma chance.

 

C’était assez ambigu pour que Louis puisse le prendre au sens de renouer une amitié, s’il le voulait. Ou il pouvait prendre les signaux très clairs que Harry lui envoyait pour ce qu’ils étaient, et l’embrasser ici tout de suite maintenant.

 

-J’ai toujours ton ballon, lâcha Louis.

 

Il parut rougir un peu après cet aveu.

 

-Vraiment ? souffla Harry.

 

Il n’avait jamais su quel souvenir il avait laissé dans l’esprit de Louis. Visiblement, c’était plutôt positif.

 

-Ouais. C’était un super ballon, déclara Louis. C’est le seul que je n’ai jamais perdu.

 

Il eut une hésitation.

 

-Je ne t’avais même pas demandé ton prénom, à l’époque.

 

-Je suis Harry.

 

-Louis, sourit Louis.

 

-Je sais. J’avais entendu ta mère t’appeler, quand j’étais dans ton jardin.

 

 _Et je t’ai ensuite suivi à la trace pendant des années._ Ils se regardèrent encore. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage un peu enflammé. Ce fut finalement Louis qui se lança.

 

-Tu… Tu veux qu’on prenne un verre ensemble, un de ces jours ? Tu vis à New York ?

 

Harry aurait pu pleurer de joie. Il acquiesça avec tant de force que son cou faillit se coincer.

 

-Oui, je vis à New York. Et oui, j’adorerais prendre un verre avec toi.

 

Louis lui fit un clin d’oeil. Harry se sentait prêt à se liquéfier sur place.

 

-Donne-moi ton numéro, alors.

 

*

 

Harry rentra à son appartement avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

 

Niall l’attendait de pied ferme, et sortit de sa chambre dès qu’il passa la porte.

 

-Salut, fit Harry, toujours sur son petit nuage. Il reste du café ?

 

-Je t’en ai laissé, oui, fit Niall en le suivant dans la cuisine.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise après s’être servi une tasse, et ferma les yeux.

 

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t’es sauvé à huit heures du mat’ comme si tu avais le diable à tes trousses ?

 

Harry émit un petit soupir rêveur.

 

-Ouh, je vois… fit Niall en haussant les sourcils. Tu étais avec quelqu’un de _spécial_ ?

 

-Mhm.

 

-Un mec ?

 

-Oh, Niall, gémit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il est parfait.

 

-Ah ! J’en étais sûr. Tu n’aurais pas quitté ton lit comme ça s’il n’y avait pas eu un beau jeune homme impliqué.

 

-C’est faux, protesta Harry. J’aurais pu me lever pour tout un tas d’autres raisons. J’aurais pu vouloir aller prendre un livre de bibliothèque, ou…

 

Niall ricana.

 

-Bien sûr. Donc... Le sexe était bien, ou quoi ?

 

-On n’a pas couché ensemble !

 

Pas encore. Harry avait ses espoirs.

 

-Vraiment ? fit Niall, l’air égaré. Je pensais qu’il t’avait appelé si tôt parce qu’il avait un besoin urgent que tu le baises, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tout le monde n’est pas aussi obsédé par le sexe que toi. Il voulait juste… Il avait besoin de mon aide pour -pour quelque chose.

 

Pour rester en vie, par exemple.

 

Niall le regarda d’un air soupçonneux.

 

-Besoin d’aide pour améliorer sa souplesse au lit, ouais.

 

-Mais non ! Rien de sexuel, insista Harry.

 

-Alors quoi, tu vas me faire croire qu’il t’a demandé de venir en urgence aux aurores, pour lui changer une ampoule ?

 

Harry réfléchit. Ce n’était pas très crédible, mais il n’avait pas de meilleure excuse.

 

-En quelque sorte.

 

-Laisse-moi résumer : tu t’es levé en catastrophe, à huit heures, le seul jour où tu peux dormir le matin, pour filer à l’autre bout de New York, juste parce qu’un gars t’a demandé de l’aider à changer ses ampoules ?

 

-Je… suppose, fit Harry.

 

Niall cligna des yeux.

 

-Oh mon dieu. Harry.

 

-Quoi ?

 

- _Harry._

 

-Quoi ?!

 

-Tu es amoureux de lui !

 

-Hein ?  

 

-Oh mon dieu. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Enfin. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Quelqu’un a finalement conquis ton coeur. Je commençais à penser que tu étais aromantique, je dois te l’avouer. Non que ça aurait été un problème que tu sois aromantique, évidemment, mais... Attends, je dois le dire à Celine !

 

-Mais Niall, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Harry avec un rire incrédule.

 

Niall s’arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et posa une main sur sa poitrine avec un soupir :

 

-Je me sens si fier.

 

Puis il fila dans le salon, visiblement à la recherche de son téléphone, et Harry l’entendit appeler sa petite amie et lancer d’un ton enthousiaste : “Harry a des sentiments pour quelqu’un ! Il parle enfin d’un mec sans paraître complètement détaché ! ”. Harry secoua la tête. Pourquoi ses amis devaient-ils être si bizarres ?

 

Enfin. Il ne pouvait pas trop parler, niveau étrangeté. Après tout, il avait des visions du futur dans son sommeil. Pas exactement la normalité exemplaire.

 

-On n’est même pas ensemble, Louis et moi, lança-t-il en direction du salon.

 

Niall réapparut à l’entrée de la cuisine.

 

-Nouvelle information : le garçon s’appelle Louis, annonça-t-il dans le combiné.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

*

 

_Une supérette. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rentre et salue le caissier. Il le connaît, il vient chercher quelque chose à grignoter ici presque tous les midis. Il a sa musique sur les oreilles, comme toujours, sifflotant doucement la mélodie, et il se dirige naturellement vers l’allée des chips. Puis il se rappelle que son petit ami lui conseille toujours de manger plus équilibré, et au lieu d’un sandwich, il prend une salade -sans renoncer aux chips. Il ajoute à ça un paquet de cookies -les préférés de son copain, comme ça, ils pourront les finir ensemble quand il ira chez lui après le boulot ce soir. Le jeune homme remonte vers les caisses avec ses provisions, quand il entend un cri perçant, par-dessus sa musique. Il se fige. Il est presque arrivé à la hauteur de la caisse, et il voit des gens se disputer. Ou plutôt, il voit un homme imposant en train de hurler et de pointer une arme en direction d’une femme recroquevillée quelques mètres plus loin, contre le rayon des lessives. C’est elle qui a crié. Le caissier a les bras levés et lance des phrases qui se veulent apaisantes, mais le gars au pistolet continue de hurler et de déverser insultes et reproches. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, paralysé sur place, comprend vaguement que la femme est son épouse, ou ex-épouse, qu’il accuse de l’avoir trompé. Ce taré est venu la chercher alors qu’elle faisait ses courses. Il semble prêt à tirer. La femme pleure. Elle semble assez jeune. Elle supplie. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Il s’avance lentement vers l’altercation, croise le regard paniqué du caissier qui lui fait signe qu’il est en train d’essayer d’appeler la police. Le jeune homme tente de raisonner le forcené, parlant d’une voix douce, se rapprochant doucement. Mais l’homme perdu dans son délire paranoïaque se méprend et agite son arme en direction du jeune homme. Tu couches avec lui ? il hurle à sa femme. Tu couches avec elle ? Non, non, s’empresse de dire le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Je ne la connais pas. L’autre ne le croit pas, les yeux écarquillés par la fureur. La femme intervient et assure qu’elle ne l’a jamais vu de sa vie, mais l’homme ne se calme pas. Écoute, mec, je suis gay, je ne couche pas avec elle, répète le jeune homme. Je suis gay, j’ai un copain. Ce n’était peut-être pas la chose à dire, vu la moue dégoûtée que le jeune homme a déjà vue sur la figure de nombreux homophobes et qu’arbore désormais le type du supermarché, mais le jeune homme ne sait pas comment l’apaiser autrement. La situation s’envenime. Colère. La tension monte. Le caissier annonce qu’il a appelé la police. L’homme panique et son pouce se pose sur la gâchette. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus fait un mouvement en avant. Peut-être qu’il veut protéger la jeune femme par terre. Il ne sait pas vraiment. Un coup part et il résonne dans la boîte crânienne du jeune homme. Coup sourd dans son abdomen. Il lâche les chips, la salade et les cookies, qui tombent sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il hoquette et porte à sa main à son ventre, là où une tache rouge s’étend, sur son tee-shirt blanc des Black Sabbath. Le jeune homme relève la tête. Il a l’impression que tout le monde crie, mais il n’entend pas vraiment. Il n’a pas mal. Il a juste la sensation que tout s’enfuit de son être avec son sang qui goutte lourdement dans l’allée. Le jeune homme bat des paupières. Tout tourne autour de lui et il tombe. Il s’effondre à plat ventre. Froid. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il ne sent pas les mains du caissier qui le retourne, qui essaye d’arrêter l’hémorragie. Trop tard. Sa vision se réduit à un champ blanc et vide, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux bleus ne voient plus du tout._

 

-Non, bredouilla Harry en émergeant de son cauchemar et en roulant sur le dos dans son lit pour reprendre son souffle, les couvertures collant à sa peau trempée de sueur. Non, non, non.

 

Son corps était faible, ses membres tremblants, comme sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de voir. Mais il devait se lever. _Maintenant._ Il tenta d’attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, le fit dégringoler par terre, se baissa pour le récupérer, réussit à allumer l’écran. Il était déjà onze heures quinze.

 

Cela faisait deux ans qu’il n’avait pas fait de cauchemars prémonitoires. Et presque autant de temps qu’il sortait avec Louis Perfection Tomlinson.

 

Depuis le début de leur relation, Harry avait vécu avec la crainte de se réveiller un matin avec des images de la mort prochaine de son petit ami dans la tête. Il avait du mal à s’endormir en sachant qu’un futur funeste les guettait peut-être. Il faisait durer chaque journée en se disant qu’au matin, il y avait une chance que la mort les attende. Maintenant qu’ils étaient ensemble, maintenant que Harry l’aimait comme il n’avait jamais aimé personne avant lui, c’était une angoisse terrible que de savoir qu’il avait déjà sauvé Louis trois fois de justesse, et que la menace pouvait revenir à tout moment. Chaque jour, il avait peur que ses fichues prémonitions le rattrapent, et il avait peur que cette fois, il n’arrive pas à temps. D’un autre côté, tout rationnel qu’il était, Harry savait que le fait qu’il soit en couple avec Louis et qu’ils passent une grande majorité de leur temps ensemble lui facilitait la tâche. Il n’avait pas à courir à l’autre bout du pays. Qui pouvait mieux protéger Louis que son propre petit ami ?

 

Alors il allait régulièrement à la salle de sports pour être capable de courir vite si quelque chose se passait, et il montait des stratégies dans sa tête pour être prêt le jour où il devrait empêcher Louis d’aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose.

 

Mais sa vigilance avait fini par s’endormir, au bout de deux ans. Il croyait presque- Encore une fois, il avait cru que c’était peut-être terminé.

 

Et il fallait que cette horreur lui tombe de nouveau dessus, tombe sur _Louis_. Ce matin. Un samedi. Le seul jour où Harry restait à son appartement et se permettait de dormir tard, puisque son entreprise fermait le week-end, pendant que Louis travaillait au magasin. Ils avaient leurs habitudes, le samedi ; Harry vaquait à ses occupations et voyait en général certains de ses amis pendant l’après-midi. Louis le rejoignait le soir chez lui, juste après le travail, et ils dinaient ensemble, parfois avec Niall s’il était là, et ils décidaient de sortir ou pas. C’était littéralement le seul moment de la semaine où ils étaient aussi éloignés géographiquement dans la journée. Le seul moment où Harry avait réellement un risque de ne pas… De ne pas arriver à temps. Louis et lui ne vivaient toujours pas ensemble, mais leurs colocations respectives n’étaient pas très loin, et le métro était direct entre leurs lieux de travail. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive maintenant ?

 

Harry tenta d’appeler Louis, mais en général, celui-ci éteignait son téléphone pendant ses heures de travail. Il ne le rallumerait sans doute que pendant sa pause déjeuner, une fois dans la supérette. Une fois qu’il serait trop tard.

 

Harry sauta dans ses vêtements et ses chaussures, saisi par un sentiment d’urgence et d’angoisse qu’il commençait à trop bien connaître, et claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il prit le métro, cette fois, parce que presque toutes les rues de l’East Village étaient en travaux et que c’était l’enfer pour circuler en voiture. Il courut dans les couloirs.

 

Ses paumes étaient moites et n’arrêtaient pas de glisser autour de la barre dans le wagon.

 

Harry était terrifié. Il avait peu de temps. Louis prenait sa pause déjeuner un peu quand cela lui chantait. Il pouvait quitter le magasin à onze heures trente comme à quatorze heures. Harry souhaitait avec toutes ses entrailles que son petit ami n’ait pas eu faim trop tôt, aujourd’hui.

 

Il fit toute la rue pour remonter du métro en courant, et arriva au magasin de skate où Louis travaillait, Zumiez, sur le coup de midi. Il poussa la porte, en sueur, cherchant immédiatement son copain des yeux. Il n’était pas en vue, et Harry sentit un vertige glacé le saisir.

 

-Hé, Harry ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Harry se tourna vers Zayn, le fameux meilleur ami de Louis, qui travaillait également à Zumiez, manquant de s’emmêler dans ses propres pieds.

 

-Zayn ! Où est Louis ?

 

-Bonjour à toi aussi, fit le jeune métis en arquant un sourcil.

 

Harry ne voulait pas être impoli, mais honnêtement, pour l’instant, faire la conversation était le cadet de ses soucis.

 

-Il est déjà parti déjeuner ?

 

Lui-même entendait la peur qui suintait dans sa voix.

 

-Non, répondit Zayn en le regardant un peu bizarrement. Il est juste dans la réserve !

 

Harry dut appuyer sa tête contre ses phalanges pour reprendre ses esprits tant le soulagement fut grand.

 

-Tu vas bien ?

 

Harry releva la tête et adressa un sourire à Zayn.

 

-Oui. Je suis désolé, je suis juste un peu... fatigué.

 

Zayn lui lança un regard compatissant. Il savait que Harry travaillait souvent très tard pendant la semaine, et il avait dû faire le lien, même s’il s’avérait qu’aujourd’hui, l’état bouleversé de Harry n’avait rien à voir.

 

-Tu veux que j’aille chercher Louis ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je voulais lui faire la surprise, ça ne te dérange pas si j’y vais moi-même ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, fais comme chez toi, lança Zayn, en se détournant pour aller aider un client qui cherchait un tee-shirt pour aller avec le design de sa planche.

 

Harry était déjà venu chercher Louis à Zumiez des dizaines de fois. Zayn  ne devait pas être si surpris que ça de le voir débarquer. Mais c’était rare qu’il passe le midi, et encore plus le samedi. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique au moment où Louis sortait de la réserve, une feuille d’inventaire à la main et un air concentré sur le visage.

 

Il était vraiment mignon, et Harry l’aimait à la folie.

 

Il attendit que Louis relève la tête et l’aperçoive, juste pour voir ses traits s’éclairer et son sourire apparaître. Ce qui fut exactement ce qui arriva une fois le premier moment de surprise passé.

 

-Haz ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s’écria Louis. J’ai oublié une date importante, ou... ?

 

Pendant une brève seconde, Harry se demanda s’il devait tout lui avouer. S’il devait lui parler de ses cauchemars, et de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour essayer de le sauver lui, et avant lui, d’autres personnes. C’était une partie importante de lui-même, et un sens, Harry avait envie que Louis sache tout de lui. Mais il renonça. Même si par miracle Louis le croyait, et n’essayait pas de l’envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique, cela changerait son regard sur lui. Il le verrait sans doute un peu comme lui se voyait, comme un oiseau de malheur, comme un être suspect avec une malédiction collée aux semelles. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre eux pour ces prémonitions qui pesaient déjà trop dans son existence.

 

Harry s’approcha de Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras, et son petit ami protesta une seconde, avant de se laisser aller dans son étreinte. Harry enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Louis allait bien. Il n’allait pas mourir. Pas aujourd’hui. Pas tant que Harry serait là pour l’empêcher.

 

-Non, tu n’as rien oublié. Je voulais juste venir déjeuner avec toi, murmura Harry en caressant la joue de Louis et en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

 

Louis passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, se mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder avec un sourire un peu niais. (Harry était assez sûr d’avoir le même plaqué sur le visage tous les jours depuis qu’il sortait avec Louis).  

 

-Tu as réussi ton coup, je suis surpris ! Tu ne te lèves jamais avant treize heures le samedi, d’habitude. Tu dois être crevé. C’est de l’héroïsme.

 

-Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, bébé, dit Harry.

 

Louis secoua la tête d’un air amusé, sans se douter que ce n’était que la stricte vérité et que Harry lui avait déjà sauvé quatre fois la vie sans se préoccuper une seconde des conséquences sur la sienne.

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

-Donc… Où tu veux m’emmener ?

 

N’importe où. Juste... Pas à la supérette.

 

-Il y a le restaurant mexicain où on est allé il y a un ou deux mois, ça te dirait ?

 

-Tu sais que j’adore la nourriture mexicaine.

 

-Adjugé, alors, fit Harry avec un sourire.

 

-Laisse-moi juste ranger quelques papiers, et j’arrive, OK ? fit Louis en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

 

-Je t’attends dehors.

 

Harry s’appuya sur le mur à côté de la devanture de la boutique, et appela la police.

 

-Il y a un homme armé qui va bientôt rentrer dans la supérette au coin de la 34e et de la 5e. Je pense qu’il est dangereux. Vous devriez y aller.

 

Il espérait que cela suffirait. Il n’avait pas la force d’essayer d’arrêter ce fou lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s’approcher de Louis. Il se sentait un peu coupable, parce que dans son rêve, Louis avait protégé la jeune femme, et s’il n’était pas là, c’était elle qui se retrouvait menacée, mais Harry n’était pas un vrai héros. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c’était que Louis aille bien.

 

-On y va ?

 

Harry leva la tête vers Louis avec un sourire, rangea son téléphone, et glissa son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, qui lui rangea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, alors qu’ils commençaient à remonter la rue. La terreur qu’il avait ressentie depuis son réveil jusqu’au moment où il avait retrouvé Louis sain et sauf l’avait quitté.

 

-Marvin va enfin me promouvoir manager, fit Louis, l’air de rien, une fois qu’ils furent attablés à la terrasse du restaurant.

 

-Vraiment ? Lou, c’est… super !

 

Harry eut une bouffée de fierté, et il voyait bien que Louis était content, lui aussi, même s’il jouait la modestie. Il travaillait depuis plus de trois ans à Zumiez, après avoir abandonné la fac. Il aimait vraiment le milieu du commerce, et il n’avait pas l’intention de rester vendeur toute sa vie. Il se donnait à fond pour grimper les échelons. Harry savait qu’il espérait que quand le directeur de la boutique prendrait sa retraite, ce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, il pourrait s’associer avec Zayn pour prendre sa suite et diriger le magasin. A terme, Louis voulait aussi ouvrir sa propre boutique, mais il préférait commencer par plus de responsabilités dans un environnement familier.

 

-Non que ça change grand chose concrètement parce que je me tapais déjà l’équivalent du job d’un manager, mais…

 

-C’est une reconnaissance, compléta Harry. Et…

 

-Mon salaire sera plus élevé.

 

Louis lui prit la main par-dessus la table, et planta ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles vertes de Harry, un zeste de nervosité dans le regard.

 

-Harry… Quand je serai officiellement installé dans mon nouveau poste… Est-ce que tu voudras qu’on prenne un appartement ensemble ?

 

Harry s’y attendait un peu. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Le problème, c’était que lui gagnait plutôt bien sa vie depuis qu’il avait fini l’université et qu’il avait été engagé dans une société de meubles pour dessiner les modèles des nouveaux produits -ce qui paraissait rébarbatif mais qui plaisait finalement beaucoup à Harry, tandis que Louis avait toujours eu un salaire plus modeste. Les prix de l’immobilier étaient horriblement élevés à New York, mais ils auraient pu louer un appartement qui leur convenait, dans un quartier qui leur plaisait… à condition que Harry contribue plus au loyer que Louis. Et ce dernier était vraiment mal à l’aise avec cette idée. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste. Alors ils avaient juste décidé d’attendre qu’ils en aient tous les deux les moyens.

 

Louis le regardait avec espoir. Un rayon de soleil chatouillait ses cheveux caramel. Il était beau, comme toujours.

 

-Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que de vivre avec toi, mon amour.

 

*

 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, glacé par une panique familière pour la première fois depuis bientôt trois ans.

 

Trois ans.

 

Il avait espéré, encore. Il devrait arrêter d’espérer.

 

Toujours allongé sur le ventre, à peine sorti du sommeil, il étendit la main sur le matelas pour se rassurer et sentir la présence de Louis à ses côtés. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge en découvrant que son amoureux n’était pas à ses côtés dans leur lit. Il se redressa brusquement, son cauchemar repassant douloureusement en boucle dans sa tête.

 

-Louis ?

 

La pièce était vide. Harry repoussa immédiatement les draps, la peur le noyant comme un tsunami. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, regardant dans le couloir de leur appartement.

 

-Louis ? répéta-t-il, sa voix étranglée par l’angoisse.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Non. Non. Se pourrait-il qu’aujourd’hui soit la fois de trop ? La fois que Harry avait tant redoutée ? Est-ce que, dans une ironie frappante, Harry aurait échoué à sauver Louis dans leur propre maison, à deux pas de lui, victime d’un stupide accident domestique ? Il avait tellement peur. Il avait peur d’aller dans la cuisine et de trouver son petit ami étendu sur le carrelage, pâle et sans vie, après s’être électrocuté avec sa traîtresse de vieille cafetière -ils parlaient de la changer depuis des lustres, mais ils n’avaient jamais pris le temps de le faire- comme il venait de le voir dans son cauchemar.

 

La porte de la salle de bains s’ouvrit.

 

-Bébé ?

 

Harry dut s’appuyer contre le mur du couloir, laissant une longue goulée d’air s’échapper de sa bouche. Louis se tenait devant lui, sa brosse à dents à la main et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu n’étais pas censé te lever tout de suite !

 

-Je… J’ai fait un cauchemar, murmura Harry.

 

Un pli inquiet s’inscrivit sur le front de Louis. Il tendit la main pour frotter le bras de Harry.

 

-Oh. Tu ne voulais pas essayer de te rendormir ?

 

-Je voulais te voir pour être rassuré, avoua Harry.

 

-Et moi je voulais te faire la surprise de te ramener le petit-déjeuner au lit, grommela Louis. C’est un peu raté.

 

C’était vraiment une attention délicate. Harry faillit en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son copain aurait pu mourir parce qu’il voulait lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. C’était ridicule et tragiquement romantique à la fois.

 

-Ce n’est pas raté. Tu peux finir dans la salle de bains pendant que je m’occupe du café et de sortir les viennoiseries, et tu m’aides à ramener pour qu’on mange tous les deux dans notre lit ?

 

Louis passa un bras autour de sa taille, titillant la peau nue de Harry en passant les doigts sous l’élastique du boxer gris qu’il portait en guise de pyjama.

 

-Mmh. Puisque tu es bien réveillé, il y autre chose à part les viennoiseries que je voudrais bien manger ce matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 

-Ah oui ? fit Harry en levant sa main pour passer son index sur les lèvres de Louis.

 

-Ouais.

 

Harry laissa ses mains descendre sur les reins de Louis pour aller presser ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit grognement.

 

-Je ne suis pas contre, murmura-t-il avant de saisir le menton de son petit ami pour qu’ils échangent un baiser.

 

Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques instants, et Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 

-Allez, dépêche-toi, lança-t-il à Louis qui restait planté dans le couloir. Parce que j’ai l’intention de prendre mon temps pour te donner les orgasmes que tu mérites.

 

En rentrant dans leur cuisine, Harry jeta un regard mauvais à la cafetière qui trônait à côté du micro-ondes et qui avait failli faire du mal à son amour. Il se dépêcha de la débrancher, avec précaution pour ne pas se blesser lui-même, et la ficela dans un grand sac plastique qu’il mit à côté de la poubelle. Comme ça, il n’y avait plus aucun risque. Il dirait à Louis que la cafetière avait rendu l’âme quand il avait essayé de s’en servir ce matin, il irait en acheter une autre cet après-midi, et voilà. Harry se sentait en paix. Maintenant qu’il avait éliminé le danger, il n’avait plus qu’à retrouver les sachets de café instantané, faire chauffer de l’eau, préparer un plateau, et à aller sucer la queue de son petit ami.

 

Juste une matinée normale dans l’existence de Harry Styles.

 

*

 

Deux autres années s’écoulèrent.

 

L’incident avec la cafetière, au lieu de rassurer Harry, puisqu’il avait une fois encore évité un drame à Louis, le jeta dans des affres de sombre réflexion. Soudain, il réalisait que tout était dangereux, autour d’eux. Jusqu’ici, il avait entièrement fait confiance à ses cauchemars, partant du principe que s’il ne le voyait pas mourir dans son sommeil, Louis était en sécurité. Mais les incertitudes sur comment son don fonctionnait exactement et les questions fréquentes qu’il se posait à son propos l’amenèrent à se demander si ses rêves lui montraient réellement tous les risques que courait son petit ami, ou s’ils n’en représentaient qu’une fraction. Il se demanda si Louis avait échappé juste par le fait d’un hasard fragile à des dizaines d’autres accidents potentiels en dehors de ceux que Harry avaient prédits et éliminés. Assister à toutes ces morts possibles depuis qu’il était enfant avait fini par le rendre un tantinet paranoïaque. Il s’inquiétait pour Louis en permanence. Il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, de faire passer cela pour une extension de son côté attentionné, mais il savait que Louis remarquait lorsque Harry devenait brusquement un peu trop protecteur.

 

A l’inverse, Harry se demandait si ses cauchemars continuaient de se réaliser à chaque fois. Il n’avait jamais trouvé de trace du forcené de la supérette, en recherchant sur Internet après coup. Il était presque sûr qu’il avait juste prévenu la police à temps, avant que l’homme ne sorte son arme, ou qu’il avait modifié le déroulement global des événements en empêchant Louis d’y aller, ou simplement que l’incident n’était pas assez important pour être mentionné quelque part, mais un léger doute demeurait : et si parfois, ses prémonitions n’en étaient pas ? S’il devait faire une différence entre de simples mauvais rêves et ses cauchemars annonciateurs ?

 

Cette question était beaucoup moins importante que la première, parce qu’il était de toute façon absolument hors de question que Harry prenne le risque de laisser les événements suivre leur cours pour tester sa théorie. C’était la vie de Louis qui était en jeu. Et même s’il avait une vision concernant quelqu’un d’autre (ce qui ne lui était toujours pas arrivé de nouveau), il ne laisserait pas la personne mourir, n’attendrait pas le dernier moment pour intervenir, s’il avait la possibilité de la sauver.

 

Mais un jour, il n’eut pas le choix.

Il avait piqué du nez pendant ses heures de travail, à la fin de sa journée, sans le vouloir. Et il avait fait un cauchemar.

 

Il s’éveilla avec le coeur glacé, complètement déboussolé.

 

-Harry, ça va ? s’enquit Liam, un de ses collègues, qui passait dans le couloir et s’était arrêté à la porte du bureau de Harry, les sourcils froncés. Tu es tout blanc.

 

-Je…

 

Harry avait la voix rauque à cause de sa gorge serrée.

 

-Tu devrais partir en avance, tu as l’air épuisé, fit Liam.

 

-Je… vais sans doute faire ça, parvint à articuler Harry.

 

Il quitta le bureau immédiatement. Il faisait assez d’heures supplémentaires les autres soirs pour se permettre de se sauver sans se sentir coupable.

 

Ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu’il sorte son téléphone tout de suite, mais il appela Louis dès qu’il fut sorti du bâtiment, une fois dans la rue.

 

Son petit ami ne décrocha pas.

 

Si Harry n’avait pas déjà été livide, il aurait sans doute encore plus pâli.

 

Le rêve avait été à la fois terrible et beaucoup trop flou. Aucun détail qui aurait permis à Harry de réagir en conséquence. Aucune indication de lieu qui aurait permis à Harry de courir à cet endroit. Tout ce qu’il avait vu, c’était Louis, en gros plan, marchant dans une rue ( _quelle rue?_ ), longeant un immeuble ( _quel immeuble?_ ), et disparaissant soudain dans un nuage de fumée et de débris, visiblement pris dans le souffle d’une explosion qui avait eu lieu dans le bâtiment à côté. C’était le cauchemar le plus court et le plus obscur que Harry ait jamais fait. Il n’avait rien vu, rien reconnu. Il n’avait rien, cette fois. Littéralement rien.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Harry rappela Louis. Pas de réponse. Il faisait les cent pas dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez eux, et il ne pouvait pas non plus tenter de retrouver Louis et de le sortir de là, puisqu’il ne savait pas du tout où aller. L’anxiété le dévorait. Il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit un peu sa chemise pour respirer, mais le souffle lui manquait toujours. Que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre Louis au travail pour essayer de l’intercepter ? Mais il serait déjà parti le temps qu’il arrive. La réalisation du cauchemar était imminente. Il pourrait aller arpenter le quartier de Zumiez pour essayer de le retrouver, mais rien ne lui disait que Louis serait dans le coin. Si Harry se souvenait bien, son petit ami lui avait lancé qu’il avait une course à faire après le magasin, ce soir, et qu’il rentrerait un peu plus tard que d’habitude. Harry avait acquiescé sans faire plus attention ; ils avaient beau être un couple très amoureux et vivre ensemble, ils ne se surveillaient pas, ils faisaient parfois des choses sans que l’autre soit au courant, si ça ne l’affectait pas ; ils étaient toujours deux individus différents avec des vies à gérer de leur côté, parfois.

 

Harry appela Louis une troisième fois.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? soupira la voix de son petit ami quand il décrocha finalement. Je suis désolé, chéri, mais je suis occupé, là.

 

Harry faillit lâcher son iPhone tant il était fébrile.

 

-Lou, balbutia-t-il. Où tu es ?

 

-Je t’ai prévenu que je rentrerais un peu en retard…

 

-Oui, je veux dire, je sais, mais est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu es ? Genre, géographiquement ? Tu es dans le quartier de Zumiez ?

 

Si Harry le rejoignait à temps et restait avec lui, il reconnaîtrait peut-être la rue et l’immeuble sur le moment, avant l’explosion.

 

-Pourquoi ? demanda Louis, soupçonneux.

 

-Parce que, je… Je veux juste savoir, fit Harry en tentant d’adopter un ton naturel et détendu.

 

-Eh ben tu ne sauras pas.

 

Il paraissait contrarié.

 

-Louis, s’il te plait. C’est important, murmura Harry.

 

-Pourquoi ?!

 

-Parce que… Parce que…

 

Putain. Devait-il dire la vérité ?

 

-J’ai, comment dire... un mauvais pressentiment. Je veux juste être sûr que… qu’il ne t’arrive rien.

 

-Oh, bébé. Allons bon. Tu te fais des films, répondit Louis d’une voix apaisante. Tout va bien. Il ne va rien m’arriver. Je ferai particulièrement attention à moi, si ça peut te faire plaisir.  Je rentre dès que j’ai terminé, d’accord ?

 

Non, pas d’accord.

 

-Dis-moi juste où tu es. S’il te plait, Louis.

 

-Non !

 

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? fit Harry d’un ton désespéré.

 

Il perdait tellement de temps.

 

-Je t’expliquerai plus tard. C’est une surprise.

 

La ligne fut soudain comme parasitée, comme si Louis bougeait ou éloignait le combiné de sa bouche, et Harry entendit une voix masculine à l’arrière-plan, qui semblait s’adresser à son petit ami.

 

-Tu es… Est-ce que tu es avec quelqu’un ? fit-il, surpris.

 

Un doute le traversa soudainement. C’était impossible. Louis ne lui ferait pas ça. Mais. Une peur totalement différente de celle qui l’habitait une seconde plus tôt creusa un trou dans son estomac.

 

-Harry, je t’entends tirer des conclusions d’ici, et je peux te dire tout de suite que ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu penses, dit Louis.

 

-Mais…

 

-Salut Harry ! clama soudain la voix de Zayn dans le téléphone. Juste pour te dire que c’est moi qui suis avec Louis, tu sais, le bon vieux pote hétérosexuel, et qu’il n’a même pas ne serait-ce que _regardé_ un autre gars depuis qu’il t’a rencontré ! Voilà, voilà, bonne soirée !

 

Louis revint au bout du fil trois secondes plus tard.

 

-Rassuré ?

 

Eh bien. A demi seulement. Son petit ami ne le trompait pas, d’accord (non que Harry ait vraiment eu un doute), mais il était toujours en danger de mort.

 

-Louis…

 

-Je dois vraiment y aller. Je te vois tout à l’heure !

 

-Louis !

 

Louis lui raccrocha au nez, laissant Harry figé avec son téléphone à la main, pas plus avancé que cinq minutes auparavant. Il rappela aussitôt son petit ami, mais tomba directement sur messagerie. Il avait éteint son portable ?! Harry réessaya deux minutes plus tard, avec le même résultat.

 

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il composa un texto pour Louis dans lequel il lui expliquait, succinctement, qu'il avait des visions du futur depuis qu'il était enfant, et qu'il devait vraiment le rejoindre pour le sauver d'une explosion dans un immeuble. Harry était conscient qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu l'esprit. Honnêtement, si lui avait reçu un message pareil, non seulement il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais en plus, il aurait été vraiment inquiet pour l'état mental et nerveux de la personne. Il hésita puis pressa la touche “envoyer” avant de fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche, n'osant pas vérifier que Louis l'avait reçu. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'irréversible. Il se sentait aussi malade qu'au sortir d'un cauchemar.

 

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, alors il rentra chez eux, un peu hébété, marchant comme un robot, avec la vivacité intellectuelle d'un zombie.

 

Il se roula en boule sur le canapé, enroulé dans un vieux plaid imprégné de l'odeur de Louis, et il attendit. Il était trop tétanisé pour allumer la télé ou suivre les nouvelles d’une autre manière pour voir si elles parlaient de l'explosion, alors il resta accroché à son téléphone, espérant que Louis allait le rappeler et craignant de recevoir un coup de fil de l’hôpital -ou pire, de la morgue.

 

Il n’avait plus la notion du temps. Le jour tombait lentement, dehors.

 

-Harry ? Je suis rentré ! appela la voix de Louis depuis l’entrée.

 

Harry ne se leva pas du canapé.

 

-Haz ?

 

Louis surgit dans le salon. Harry actionna ses jambes presque mécaniquement, juste pour s’enfouir dans ses bras.

 

Une larme dégoulina sur sa joue. _Merci merci merci merci._

 

Il ne savait pas si l’explosion n’avait jamais eu lieu ou si Louis y avait simplement échappé, parce que Harry l’avait retardé avec son coup de fil, ou au contraire parce qu’il s’était dépêché de rentrer en voyant son agitation, mais dans tous les cas... _Merci_.

 

Il devait serrer Louis un peu fort, parce que celui-ci finit par le repousser doucement avec un petit rire.

 

-Harry, je vais bien ! Je suis juste parti une heure de plus que d’habitude.

 

Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces, le regardant d’un air inquiet.

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, mon coeur ? Pourquoi tu étais si paniqué tout à l’heure ? Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ? Tu ne m’expliquais rien…

 

-Tu n’as pas lu mon SMS ? demanda Harry d’une voix enrouée.

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il eut la décence de se sentir coupable.

 

-Je n’ai pas encore rallumé mon portable.

 

Bon. C’était probablement une bonne chose, finalement.

 

-Hum… Est-ce que tu pourras me le passer avant d’ouvrir tes SMS ? Je dois effacer le dernier que je t’ai envoyé…

 

-Pourquoi, c’est un message d’insultes, c’est ça ? plaisanta Louis.

 

-En quelque sorte, fit Harry avec un petit sourire, le visage toujours un peu humide. J’étais légèrement en colère.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Très bien. Je ne lirai pas ce message, pour le bien de notre couple. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me harcelais ?

 

Harry le contempla quelques instants.

 

-Je t’ai déjà dit, dit-il à mi-voix. J’avais le pressentiment que tu étais en danger. Je suis désolé, Lou, j’ai juste… J’ai peur tout le temps. J’ai l’impression que n’importe quoi pourrait arriver, à tout moment, et parfois ça me submerge, et…  J’ai peur de te perdre. J’ai peur que chaque jour soit le dernier.

 

Louis caressa sa joue, et le poussa gentiment pour qu’ils s’assoient sur le canapé, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules.

 

-Harry, ce n’est pas sain de penser comme ça.

 

-Je sais, mais...

 

Harry avait une excuse : ses cauchemars ne l’encourageaient pas vraiment à se détendre.

 

-Je sais que c’est parce que tu m’aimes, et dans un sens, ça fait battre mon coeur que tu sois si protecteur, OK ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes dévoré par l’angoisse comme ça, juste parce que j’ai le malheur d’être dehors sans toi.

 

Harry baissa la tête.

 

-Je veux dire, au fond, tu as raison, poursuivit Louis. Oui, quelque chose pourrait m’arriver, dans l’absolu. Je pourrais me faire renverser par une voiture, me retrouver au milieu d’une fusillade dans la rue, tomber de l’échelle quand je suis en train de vérifier les stocks au magasin, ou faire un arrêt cardiaque en sortant du lit. Comme tout le monde !  Ce que j’essaye de te dire, c’est que le risque zéro n’existe pas. Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout. Et je ne peux pas te protéger de tout non plus, alors que j’aimerais parfois aussi, j’aimerais qu’on ait notre petit cocon tous les deux et qu’on vive une existence parfaite en sécurité, tu sais... Mais être en vie, c’est déjà prendre un risque. C’est ça, la vie. Et c’est aussi ce qui la rend plus appréciable, le fait qu’elle soit fragile. Ça rend plus intense chaque moment où je suis avec toi.

 

Harry le regarda quelques instants avant d’acquiescer. Bien sûr, Louis n’avait pas tous les éléments, mais oui… Il était dans le vrai. Louis passa une main autour de son cou pour joindre leurs lèvres.

 

-D’accord, fit simplement Harry quand ils se détachèrent. Mais la prochaine fois, tu pourrais éviter de faire des mystères alors que je suis en crise de panique.

 

Louis soupira puis le fixa avec un petit sourire.

 

-Tu veux savoir où j’étais ?

 

Il sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa veste et la posa sur la cuisse de Harry.

 

-J’achetais ta bague de fiançailles.

 

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

-Lou…

 

-C’est pour ça que j’étais avec Zayn. Il m’aidait à choisir. _Et_ je voulais faire ma demande de façon très romantique, j’étais en train de planifier tout ça, on serait allé à la mer au coucher du soleil, je me serais mis à genoux, tout ça, tu vois le genre... Mais vu la situation, je me dis… Autant le faire maintenant. Ce sera très… _nous_.

 

Louis ouvrit la boîte pour dévoiler un très bel anneau en argent avec de petites gravures noires.

 

-Harry Styles, est-ce que tu veux passer chaque jour qu’il nous reste à risquer de mourir avec moi, et m’épouser pour que je puisse t’aimer jusqu’à la fin des temps et au-delà ?

 

*

 

Deux ans plus tard, Harry rêva que Louis se trouvait dans un wagon de métro qui déraillait.  

 

Il ne paniqua pas, s'étonnant lui-même par son calme.

 

Il rejoignit Louis dans la cuisine, son amoureux s'étant levé à peine un quart d'heure avant lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant, se servit une tasse de café, et s'assit tranquillement à la table avec lui.

 

-Mon coeur, prends un taxi pour aller au travail et rentrer aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Tu peux prendre du liquide dans mon portefeuille, ajouta-t-il, parce qu'il savait que Louis possédait trois cartes bancaires mais n'avait jamais d'espèces sur lui.

 

Louis avait ouvert pas moins de trois boutiques axées sur les vêtements de sport, ces dernières années, était sur la voie pour en faire une véritable chaîne (Harry avait déjà dessiné tous les logos), et il aurait probablement pu se payer un chauffeur particulier, mais il prenait toujours les transports en commun pour aller travailler tous les jours. Il disait qu'il voulait faire sa part pour préserver l'environnement.  

 

Louis arqua un sourcil en croquant dans une biscotte.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que. Je le dis. Et vu que tu m'as épousé, tu me dois l'obéissance.

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Je suppose que je l’ai cherché, alors. Encore un mauvais pressentiment ?

 

Il avait dit cela de façon négligente, comme s'il ne prenait pas Harry au sérieux, mais ce dernier savait que Louis l'écouterait s’il paraissait vraiment angoissé. En réalité, il avait intégré ces étranges avertissements aux champs à prendre en compte dans sa vie. Harry se demandait parfois s'il avait compris que son mari avait un pouvoir, même sans avoir jamais vu le fameux SMS d’aveux de Harry, ou s'il le prenait comme une lubie et ne voulait pas le contrarier. Harry se fichait un peu de son interprétation, tant qu'il obtenait le même résultat : un Louis en sécurité.

 

-Oui.

 

Il y eut un temps.

 

-D'accord. Je prendrai un taxi. Mais je vais en premier à la douche.

 

-Comme si je t'avais un jour disputé ta place à la douche ! fit Harry en secouant la tête.

 

-Tu préfères que je réclame quelque chose de plus compliqué ?

 

-Comme ?

 

-Comme… “Organise quelque chose de complètement féerique pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux me chouchouter”.

 

-J’ai déjà tout prévu depuis un mois, idiot.

 

-Je vérifiais juste.

 

*

 

Harry s'était déjà demandé s'il rêverait de sa propre mort.

 

Eh bien, maintenant, il avait la réponse. Il n’aurait pas eu d’avertissement.

 

Parce qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée que leur voiture commencerait à faire de l’aquaplaning et finirait dans un fossé alors qu’ils étaient sur la route pour rendre visite à la famille de Louis, avant que cela n’arrive.

 

Encore un accident de la route. Jamais deux sans trois, pensa vaguement Harry.

 

La voiture dérapa sur la route sombre et tourna, tourna, tourna, sans que Harry, qui était au volant, ne puisse rien faire pour stopper sa course folle avant qu’elle ne fasse plusieurs tonneaux et s’immobilise à l’envers, dix mètres plus bas.

 

Harry se rappelait avoir attrapé la main de Louis, il se rappelait que son amoureux criait et essayait de l’aider avec le volant, en vain.

 

Puis le choc, le verre brisé, le tournis et la douleur dans ses membres avaient eu raison de sa conscience et il avait sombré dans le noir alors que la voiture ne s’était même pas encore vraiment immobilisée.

 

Mais il n’était pas mort.

 

Il s’était réveillé sur un lit d’hôpital dans une chambre blanche.

 

-Qu’est-ce que… avait-il tenté d’articuler, mais sa gorge était trop sèche.

 

-Attends, attends, mon amour, il y a de l’eau sur la table, je vais t’aider. Et je vais appeler l’infirmière.

 

Le visage de Louis était apparu dans son champ de vision. Il était visiblement assis à ses côtés une seconde auparavant, lui tenant la main. 

 

-Louis, croassa Harry.

 

-Je suis là, bébé. Je vais bien, fit Louis avec un sourire rassurant, en lui caressant les cheveux.

 

-Je… La voiture… Tu…

 

-Tout va bien. Tu as la jambe cassée, pas mal de petites lésions, et tu avais une grosse hémorragie, mais tu vas t’en sortir. On a eu de la chance. La voiture, par contre… Il va falloir, hum... en racheter une. Elle, elle a eu moins de chance.

 

Harry se fichait bien de la voiture. Il n’aimait pas la couleur, de toute façon.

 

-Tu n’as rien ? murmura Harry en retombant sur ses oreillers.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait été celui qui avait indirectement mis la vie de Louis en danger alors qu’il avait passé tant d’années à lui éviter des accidents causés par les autres.

 

Louis avait un pansement sur la joue et de petites cicatrices sur le menton. Il leva son bras bandé.

 

-Entorse et brûlures. Mais je m’en suis vraiment bien tiré, je n’ai même pas perdu connaissance sur le moment. Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est toi qui as pris l’essentiel du choc. Putain, tu saignais tellement de la tête, je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Les ambulanciers ont dû me répéter au moins cinquante fois que le saignement était impressionnant mais superficiel pour que je me remette à respirer.

 

Louis leva la main endolorie de Harry à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

 

-Votre mari est un héros, intervint l’infirmière en entrant dans la chambre et en s’approchant de Harry pour vérifier sa perfusion. Il vous a sorti de la voiture juste à temps, avant que le moteur ne prenne feu, il vous a porté à l’abri, et il a pratiqué les gestes de premier secours. Il vous a sans doute sauvé la vie.

 

Louis haussa modestement les épaules, gardant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

 

-Tu connais les gestes de premier secours ? s’étonna celui-ci, d’une voix toujours faible.

 

Louis eut un petit sourire, l’air de dire “c’est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce qu’elle vient de dire ?”.

 

-Ouais, je les avais appris quand on avait cette fille diabétique qui travaillait au magasin, là, tu te rappelles, qui faisait souvent des malaises.

 

Son amoureux était tellement prévoyant et altruiste. Tout le monde devait tomber sous son charme. Heureusement qu’il lui appartenait officiellement sur les registres de l’état de New York.  

 

-Bonne initiative.

 

Harry adressa un sourire fatigué à Louis.

 

-Mon prince charmant, fit-il à mi-voix. Merci de m’avoir sauvé la peau.

 

Louis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

 

-Tu aurais fait la même chose.

 

Et, oui.

 

Il aurait fait la même chose.

 

Il l’avait même déjà fait, à vrai dire, et plusieurs fois. Cela avait quelque chose d’amusant de penser que cette fois, la situation s’était inversée. Enfin, amusant dans les limites de ce qui pouvait être amusant quand on avait fini bien amoché aux urgences.

 

Louis lui avait sauvé la vie, rétablissant l’équilibre et remboursant une sorte de dette abstraite à Harry.

 

*

 

Après l’accident de voiture, Harry ne fit plus jamais de cauchemars prémonitoires. Un an, deux ans, cinq ans passèrent. Plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas, mais pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Louis l’ait sauvé. La balance s’était inversée et son don avait disparu. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas s’il en était débarrassé pour toujours, mais il apprit à vivre en abandonnant peu à peu le reste d’angoisse et l’appréhension qu’il ressentait au moment de dormir. Il apprit à vivre dans l’incertitude totale, aussi. Sans aucun point de repère concernant le futur. Harry n’était plus prévenu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que plus rien de funeste ne pourrait leur arriver. Au début, cette pensée le rendait fou. Il regrettait presque ses rêves. Puis il s’habitua au _carpe diem_ et à la vie au jour le jour. Il s’habitua au flou artistique que représentait leur avenir. A la donnée implacable et imprévisible qu’était la mort. Comme Louis le disait, c’était aussi ce qui donnait son intérêt à la vie.

 

Il eut une remontée d’anxiété la première fois que leur fille l’appela parce qu’elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Il se demanda si elle avait hérité de sa malédiction, étant son enfant biologique, et il espérait de toutes ses forces que ça ne soit pas le cas.

 

-J’avais tellement peur, sanglotait la fillette en enfouissant son visage dans son doudou.

 

Elle avait hurlé en se réveillant, comme si un monstre menaçant avait surgi dans sa chambre, et Harry avait accouru, pendant que Louis marmonnait, à demi-endormi “qu’est c'qui s’passe, tu veux que je sorte la batte de base-ball”.

 

Harry s’assit sur le lit et souleva la petite fille pour la bercer sur ses genoux alors qu’elle entourait son cou de ses bras, son doudou en forme de loup toujours accrochée à sa main.

 

-Shhh, c’est fini, ma chérie, murmura Harry. C’était juste un rêve.

 

-Il y avait- Il y avait des gâteaux au citron géants, et, et, ils avaient des dents, hoqueta sa petite fille. Et ils voulaient me manger alors moi je courais mais après je tombais  dans un lac et là il y avait des frites qui parlaient... Et elles disaient que j’étais dans l’huile en train de frire et elles allaient me cuire et me dévorer, et mes peluches étaient là ensuite avec moi dans le lac d’huile, tous les doudous, et après une montgolfière venait nous sauver mais doudou panda était trop lourd ! Et du coup la montgolfière elle cassait et on retombait dans l’huile et après les frites voulaient nous partager avec les gâteaux au citron pour le dîner…

 

Eh bien. Au moins...

 

Il y avait peu de chances qu’il se réalise, ce cauchemar-là.

 

**\---- FIN ----**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Merci de votre lecture :) n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !
> 
> Et bonne continuation de vacances =D 
> 
> Loriane @RideOfSongs


End file.
